Candy's eternal life
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Anna meets Candy at the end of anime.They become good friends, sisters. Eliza hurts Candy-Anna gives her blood. Candy is now a vampire and works with Anna to free Pearl. Will Candy find out why she's special and who her father is? Will she be able to move on from Terry? Will she find love again? Who will it be? Presence of Salvatore, Bennett's, Originals, Katherine, Elena...
1. Chapter 1

**Candy's eternal life**

_Chapter 1:_

Candy had just found out that her old friend Albert was the great uncle William and after some well needed rest at the orphanage, she went back to Lakewood to spend some time with him before the big party announcing who he was. George went to pick her up in the Ardley's car and she came to realise just how much she counted for Albert.

When she arrived, Albert was yelling in his office and he seemed really mad at someone.

"What's going on George?" Candy asked the man who had always been nice to her. She was worried because she had never heard Albert yell like this before.

"Mister William was going to ask the Reagan's and Miss Elroy to explain themselves over their behaviour towards you. I guess he didn't like their explanations." He said as he carried Candy's suitcase to one of the biggest rooms.

"He's not going to be too harsh on them is he?" Candy asked as she discovered her new room. It was beautiful and she could see some packages unopened. It looked like he had bought her a few things already.

"After what they did to you, I think he could never be too hard on them Miss Candy." George informed her.

"This room is so beautiful…" Candy said in a dreamy voice.

"Mister William plans on taking you shopping tomorrow. Now, I think he wants to see you in his office as soon as you're settled. You remember where it is?" He asked her.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be able to find my way." Candy replied before George left her alone in her new big pretty room.

After sorting her few things out, Candy changed into her prettiest dress, which wasn't much and went to find Albert in his office. When she arrived behind the tall doors, he was still speaking quite loudly. She shyly knocked and listened as he told her to come in.

"You wanted to see me Albert? I can come back later if you're busy…" she said politely before she turned toward Aunt Elroy and the Reagan's and greeted them according to good manners.

"Not at all Candy, stay here. Come and sit by me. I think the people in this room owe you an explanation." Albert said as he stared down at the people in the room.

Niel looked not only disappointed but sad also. Candy wondered for a minute if the young man had real feelings for her but shook those thoughts out of her head and concentrated on Mister Reagan, apologising for his wife and kids.

"It's not really your fault Sir… You were always working and never around… I'm pretty sure you weren't aware of their behaviour." Candy said nicely.

After that, Albert forced the other people in the room to apologize to Candy and when they were done, he announced that he would be hosting a party the next day for his big coming out as the Great Uncle William.

Of course Elroy and Mister Reagan were invited but Neil Eliza and their mother weren't. They were on what he called a 'trial time' and they would be welcomed to family events again only after staying quietly away for a while.

Candy stayed by her father's side the whole time he was speaking and watched as shame and raged crossed Eliza's and her mother's faces.

Neil looked truly sorry and Candy had no doubt that he could change. That's probably why she shyly asked Albert if it was possible to give him a second chance. After all, he had only been manipulated by his mother and sister. His new punishment was to go work with his father.

* * *

After a while, Albert called George to escort the Reagan's out of the property and turned toward his daughter:

"Candy, maybe you should make a day out of it and go shop for a dress? I'll send George with you. You need more clothes and I have a lot of work to do here today…" Albert told her softly after Elroy finally left the room, in big need of thinking.

Candy nodded and left the room, knowing he had important things to do now. She went to get ready and shortly after met George downstairs. He was ready and waiting for her.

"I don't have much money on me…" Candy started.

"Don't worry Miss, Mister William gave me some… probably more than you'll use…" The man reassured her with a smile.

"Albert is too generous with me." Candy said.

"He loves you dearly and wants you to be happy." The man said as he opened the door of the car for Candy, reminding her she was now a lady. Candy chuckled… In her life it seamed like she had been up and down the social ladder more times than she could count…

* * *

When they arrived in town and George parked the car in one of the streets who had the most stores for Candy. Knowing she liked her independence, he gave her the money and told her he would be waiting by the car and to call him if she needed anything. Candy being who she was, smiled at him and kissed him on the cheeks joyfully before she went to see the stores around. However she turned around and told him he could go wait in the coffee shop if he wanted. He smiled and told her he would go later.

* * *

Annabelle was in a town near Lake Michigan and was bored.

Life was lonely since her mother got stuck in the tomb in Mystic Falls because of Katherine and she had spent the last few years brooding and trying to find her joy of life back.

She decided to try and find a new dress to keep herself busy when a blond girl caught her attention. She was obviously shopping for a dress to wear at a party and was smiling brightly. Anna could see a hidden sadness behind her smile and felt herself drowned to the girl. She couldn't help herself and went to talk to her.

"You should get the red and gold one it would look good on you." Anna said to engage conversation.

"Oh, Thanks. Do you work here?" Candy asked her nicely.

There was definitely a kindness to her.

"No, I was bored and figured I'd shop for a dress to keep busy… Life has been lonely lately…" Anna said.

She could feel this girl could be a good friend. She couldn't explain why, she just knew. She also already had to resist the urge to tell her the truth about everything. Crazy right?

"I'm Candy… Well, Candice White Ardley but my friends call me Candy." She said, extending her hand.

"I'm Annabelle, my friends call me Anna… Well, that's not many people anymore…" Anna said.

"I think you're right, I'll try this dress on…" Candy said with a smile.

"What is it for?" Anna asked as she helped Candy to the dressing rooms.

"My adoptive father, William Ardley is having a big party to announce a lot of things…" Candy said evasively.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading about it in the newspaper…" Anna said. The great uncle William had made the headline in the local newspaper lately.

"Are you going to buy a dress too?" Candy asked Anna as they walked pass other dresses.

"Yes, I think I'm going to try this blue one here." Anna said as she pointed to a dress.

"Why don't you go and get it? We'll try them together!" Candy asked cheerfully and Anna couldn't resist accepting.

Candy's joy was contagious.

The two girls tried on several dresses before Candy decided on the first one while Anna chose a green one.

They went to pay and Anna said:

"It's too bad I don't actually have an occasion to wear it, it's really pretty…"

"Why don't you come to the party tomorrow night?" Candy asked her nicely.

"I don't want to intrude…" Anna said.

"You won't…I could use a friend there… Annie and Archibald, my friends, just got engaged and I don't really want to be third wheal to them all night long!" Candy said.

"Thank you then… Where is it?" The brunette girl asked as they both paid for their dresses.

"Come with me." Candy said as she dragged the girl to George's car. The man opened the door and put Candy's dress in it.

"George, this is a new friend of mine, Annabelle. I was wandering if I could invite her to tomorrow's party?" Candy asked.

"Of course Miss Ardley. I have a couple of spare invitations right here." George quickly wrote Anna's name on the envelope and handed it to her.

"I'm going to go and spend some more time with her if that's alright?" Candy asked softly.

"Of course Miss Candy, you go and have fun." George said as he opened a book and sat back in the car, enjoying the sun. However after a while he got tired of it and headed to the coffee shop.

Candy and Anna spent a lot of time together that day. They even got some lunch and got to talk about their lives.

Annabelle of course didn't tell the whole truth… She couldn't tell her new friend she was a vampire yet… She had to wait until they knew each other better but she told her that her mother was killed a while back and that now she was alone, living with what little is left of the family fortune. It was enough to get by and not enough to be labelled as 'rich'.

Happy to have found a new friend and a friend willing to listen, Candy told Anna all about her story with Terry. How she was trying to be strong but was really hurt by it all, how it hurt every time she saw his face in the newspaper… Everything.

After hearing Candy's story with Terry, Anna felt an urge to go and kill Susanna. How could someone be so selfish? Right then, Anna promised herself she would try to help her new friend find happiness.

Candy got to buy a few more dresses and laughed a lot. Anna had fun too and when it was time to go home, the dark haired girl promised her new friend she would come to the party the next day.

* * *

"Candy, George told me you made a friend in town today?" Albert asked as they were having dinner.

"Yes, her name is Anna. I hope it's okay that I invited her? She's very nice and lonely ever since her mother died…" Candy said quickly.

"Don't worry, it's okay. You can have your own guests. It's your party too!" Albert said with a soft smile before they began talking about other things.

That night, when she got to bed, Candy felt a little less lonely. She knew her new friend would be her friend for a long time.

Of course, it wasn't enough to chase away her memories of Terry and when she woke up the next morning, she could still see her dream Terry telling her he loved her and would always be there for her…

Shaking herself, she got up and was met by a maid, her maid apparently, who was a fairly old woman who brought her a breakfast tray while she prepared her a bath. Being taken cared of by someone else was still knew for the young woman but she dealt with it and got dressed in a simple dress she had bought the day before.

When she got down the stairs, she could see people working hard all around the house to prepare for the party so she went to greet Albert and George before she grabbed a book and went to Anthony's rose garden to read peacefully until lunch time. There she knew she wouldn't be in anyone's way.

* * *

**_A Candy cross over... _**

**_What do you think of it?_**

**_Just Anna for now but Katherine and the others will appear soon!_**

**_Klaus will hold a big part in this story, even if he won't appear much at first. _**

**_Candy will be paired with someone but NOT Klaus._**

**_A little review to tell me your mind?_**

**_Keep reading me_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 :_

The day went by pretty fast and soon Candy found herself back in her room, helped into her ball gown by her maid who was also helping her with her hair and with sorting jewellery. Albert had given Candy a big box full of family jewellery and the girl couldn't find words to say how pretty they all were.

Albert was just like her: very generous and since he loved her like his daughter (or sister), he was willing to do everything he could to make her happy. He had given her a lot of things that used to belong to his sister Rosemary and everything was very pretty on Candy.

As soon as she was ready, Candy walked down the stairs and was greatly complimented by the guests that had arrived early as well as her father.

"You're very pretty tonight Candy. This green dress does wonder with you!" Albert said.

"Thank you, but you're the one that bought it for me!" She said with a soft blush.

"I got you dresses and jewellery Candy… It wouldn't make you pretty if you weren't already a pretty girl inside!" Albert said with a wink before he turned to introduce her to some of his co-workers.

The young heiress was looking around for a friendly face and couldn't see Annie and Archibald yet but the front door was wide open and she could see Anna arriving.

"It's her Albert. Anna is here! Come, I'll introduce you to her!" Candy said as she dragged a chuckling Albert behind her.

He loved seeing her that happy. He knew that Annie had often used Candy's friendship when she could use it and left her alone when she had what she needed. Albert was happy that Candy had finally found a real friend.

"Anna, thanks for coming. This is my adoptive father and very good friend Albert… Well, he is the Great uncle William but I call him Albert." Candy said.

Anna greeted them with a polite smile:

"Thank you for inviting me. It's a very pretty house you have here." Anna said softly.

"You're welcome, please come on in. Any friend of my darling Candy is welcome here!" He said joyfully as he showed Anna inside.

Anna smiled at the invitation and walked inside with Candy.

"Your father seems pretty nice." The dark haired girl said.

"He is… Oh look, my friends Annie and Archie just arrived. Come, I'll introduce you!" Candy said softly.

Anna smiled and followed as Candy introduced her to the few people she liked. It didn't take long for her to realize just how much Candy was loved by the people she knew. Also it didn't take a genius to see that Annie was as sincere in her feelings for Candy as Candy was to her. She over heard William Albert speaking with a man named George about how Annie often ignored Candy when she had what she wanted in life… Anna was sad for her new friend because that was what Candy was already… A friend that had warmed her heart and made her feel hope for the future.

After a while, all the guests had arrived and Albert had to make his speech so he climbed the stairs, asking Candy to come by his side along with Great aunt Elroy, Archibald and the other main members of the Ardley family. He started by introducing himself, then he introduced Candy and talked about his company, his investments… All the things people wanted to hear about.

Everyone was mesmerised by how pretty Candy was and Albert knew that the picture they took of the both of them on the stairs would make it to the Newspapers.

"You didn't seem very comfortable up there…" Anna told Candy once she went back down.

"I wasn't… Before I found out Albert was Uncle William I actually worked as a nurse in a hospital in Chicago… I've always been a worker, never a rich girl…" Candy explained.

"Maybe that's why this Eliza girl was so mean to you…" Anna suggested.

"Probably…" Candy shrugged before they went to get something to drink and walked around.

At some point, Candy had to agree to dance with some sons of the families working with Albert and even if she didn't really enjoy it, she figured it would be rude to deny them… It could hurt Albert's working relationships and she didn't want that.

Anna also danced with a few peoples before she went to join Candy at the bar to get a drink.

"That man was so rude! He didn't stop speaking about himself!" Anna said.

"The one I was dancing with couldn't keep his hand in a proper place!" Candy replied.

"My mother always used to say it took men longer than women to mature… I'm getting to see she was right." Anna said.

"You're mother was a wise woman!" Candy smiled before she took Anna to the Rose garden and they talked some more about their lives and their tastes.

By the time the Ball was over, Candy had had a lot of fun with Anna and they parted only when the last guest left. They promised each other they would meet the next day during the afternoon in town.

Anna felt guilty that she had to hide the truth from her new friend but she was afraid she would get rejected and it was an idea she hated. She tried, discreetly, to compel Candy during the night and was shocked to see that the girl couldn't get compelled. There was something different about that girl and Anna felt drawn to her.

-C-

Albert watched from afar as his Candy was saying goodbye to her new friend. The two girls seemed pretty close already and he had to admit that he liked the girl. She was making Candy happy so she had to be a good person. He managed to talk a while with her and realized she was just a girl who had lost her family too soon.

-C-

As she got home that night, Anna was happy. She felt she had found a true friend in Candy and she couldn't wait to spend more time with her. Maybe the next few years wouldn't be so lonely after all. She almost felt human with Candy… That night, as she went to feed, Anna fed on a man who had just robbed a house before compelling him to fall asleep on the house's couch.

When she fell asleep, she couldn't help but think about all the things that made Candy a different kind of girl… So full of life, so happy, so forgiving… Candice White Ardley was the picture of everything that was pure, good, nice and innocent in the world and Anna felt the need to protect her.

-C-

The next morning, in the newspaper, the picture of Candy and Albert was all over the front page and Albert was sure it would reach New York in a few days… Would Terry come back for Candy or would he respect his promise to take care of Susanna? Albert didn't know but he secretly hope the boy would stay away… Only tears and more heartbreak would come out of him coming back in Candy's life and he knew it. It was the reason why he asked him to stay away last time he saw him in Chicago.

-C-

Candy was happy when she got up and went by her morning pretty fast. She got George to drive her in town once again and he told her he would be back in a few hours. She met up with Anna and the two girls shopped, talked and drank tea together.

Over the next few days, the two girls met some more, every day. Becoming best friends, almost sisters and Candy was sad that Anna was all alone in her small apartment. She really liked her and after a few months of spending a lot of time together, she wanted to help her out so she went to see Albert one day and asked him if it could be okay to invite Anna to stay with them on a permanent basis.

Albert smiled.

He knew this was coming and told his adopted daughter that he would happily invite Annabelle to stay with them. He actually already had the bedroom next to Candy's ready just in case. Candy hugged him and rushed to meet with Anna, eager to invite her.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem Candy?" Anna asked.

"I'm sure. I asked Albert and he said it wouldn't be a problem at all!" Candy reassured her.

"I… Thank you Candy, really… But before I accept I have something important to tell you and your father about myself…" Anna said.

She couldn't lie to her friend anymore.

"What is it?" Candy asked her.

"It would be easier if I could say everything to the two of you at the same time…" Anna said.

"Sure, why don't you come with me, we'll have lunch with Albert and you'll be able to explain everything then."

"Okay… Thank you… You're a very good friend Candice." Anna said truthfully before they both got into the car and got back to the Lakewood mansion.

Candy now had her own car and Albert paid for her to take driving lessons so she could get around town on her own… This way George was free to work without having to drive her around all the time.

-C-

As soon as they arrived, a maid opened the door for them and showed them to the dining room where Albert was waiting.

"Annabelle, I'm happy to see that you accepted our invitation!" he said with a smile, putting his newspaper down.

"Not yet Albert…I have something to tell the two of you about myself before I do." She, too, had taken to calling him by this name after he authorized her to.

"What is it?" He asked as he motioned for the two girls to sit down too.

"I would really rather be completely alone with the two of you for when I tell you… I don't want anyone else hearing this…" She said.

Albert nodded and motioned for the maid that was still in the room to leave until they were called back with the bell.

"Okay… It's not easy to say and it won't be easy for you to hear and believe… First, you have to know that the supernatural world exists…" Anna said before she proceeded on telling them her story, her real story.

She told them about her mother, about Mystic Falls, about vampires, Original vampires, witches, werewolves…

She told them everything from her ability to compel to the effects of vervain on her. She told them that if they were mad at her and wanted her out of this house for good they had to change to name of the owner and have the new owner keeping her out. She told them how Candy somehow couldn't be compelled and how she really liked them, how she tried to feed only on bad people or big animals because she didn't want to be a monster…

She truly told them everything and they listened.

"Wow…" Candy said.

"I give you my word that I would never try to hurt any of you!" Anna promised.

"I believe you Anna." Albert said.

"So do I." Candy added with a smile;

"How can you accept this so easily?" The young vampire asked them.

"I don't care what you are Anna…you're my friend for who you are… And you're a great person!" Candy said softly.

"So, will you move in with us then?" Albert asked after a few seconds of silent.

"I would love to!" Anna replied with tears in her eyes.

For the first time since she lost her mother, Anna felt like she was part of a family and it made her really happy. Candy was her sister and they would stay in touch for a long time.

* * *

**_What did you think of this new chapter?_**

**_Suggestion? Comment?_**

**_Please REVIEW!_**

**_Please check out my other stories... you'll like them!_**

**_Keep reading me,_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 :_

From the moment Anna moved in with the Ardley, time had flown by. Of course, Elroy hadn't been very happy about the new house guest but since Albert had authorized it, she didn't really have a choice but to accept it.

-C-

Annie came to visit a couple of times with Archibald but Candy was sad to realize the only reason her childhood friend came was because Archibald had asked her to. She spent the whole time with the Great Aunt Elroy, trying to get the old woman to agree on her using some ancient family jewellery during the wedding. Candy finally realized that Annie had been using her all these years because she wanted Archibald, now that she had him, she didn't want to risk her reputation being pulled down by Candy, the orphaned girl who worked as a nurse.

Of course, Candy's popularity was at the top. Everyday, in the newspapers, there was an article about Albert and the journalists always found a way to insert some news about Candy. They always wrote how big hearted she was, how charitable she acted and how pretty she was. After every article, Annie would invite Candy to eat with her in town, in public and the young heiress of the Ardley family always went with a smile because she was happy to spend time with her old friend.

However, after a few months of this behaviour, Candy came to realize just who Annie really was when she learned that Eliza would be the maid of honour at her wedding with Archibald.

After that, Candy let go of her friendship with Annie and even if she still behaved politely around her, being rude was just not in her nature, she didn't seek her out anymore. She understood that it was the way life went sometimes. Anna suggested compelling Annie to behave like a real friend toward Candy but the blond woman refused: it wouldn't have been right and she refused to have someone she cared about controlled by another person, it just wasn't right.

-C-

Candy had taken Anna to visit Pony's house and they spend a couple of days there. She wanted her two mothers to know her new friend, her sister of heart and was happy to see the two women loved Anna. She smiled when she spotted Anna suggested growing vervain and drinking it regularly.

Candy made sure every kid was in good health and they used the occasion to bring them toys, books and clothes. It had been a very happy couple of days for both girls and they went back home happy.

-C-

It was now Albert's birthday and a big party was being planed.

The Reagan's were all invited for the first time since Albert had taken his position at the head of the family back. At first he wanted to keep Eliza away for a little longer but Elroy and Candy both insisted that he gave her a new chance and he agreed. He could never say no to Candy…

"Don't worry Albert I'll keep an eye out for Candy!" Anna told him on the morning of the party.

"I know… I'm glad she found you Anna… I feel better knowing you're keeping an eye out for her." Albert said.

"I really don't understand it… From the moment I saw her I felt drawn to her… I don't know why but I really want her to be safe… Not only because we're friends… I feel like there's another reason but I don't see it…" Anna said thoughtfully.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here for Candy… She hasn't had the easiest life and I'm just glad she found a sincere friend in you." Albert said softly as Anna smiled and went to join Candy who was reading in the garden.

-C-

When the time for the party came, both Anna and Candy were ready and very beautiful. When they walked down the stairs, the Reagan's had already arrived along with Archibald, his parents, Annie and other members of the family.

They both greeted everyone politely before Candy hugged Albert and wished him a happy birthday for the third time that day.

Niel approached Candy and Anna, hoping to get a chance to apologize. He had spent the last few months working with his father and was now a changed man. Candy happily accepted his apology and let him know she had forgiven him.

When Eliza approached her a few minutes later, Candy tried to keep the smile on her face but she couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong. Anna was a few steps away, speaking with Archibald and Candy knew she would be by her side in an instant if she had a problem so she took a big breath.

"I brought a peace offering!" Eliza said as she handed Candy a glass of champagne.

"Thank you… Why?" Candy replied. She didn't like the smile she was seeing on the young woman's face but decided to be the greater person and to accept whatever she could get from the girl who had hurt her so many times before.

"Candy, I hear my brother apologized for his behaviour toward you…"

"Yes, Niel looks like a changed man since he started working with your father." Candy replied softly.

"Cheers!" Eliza said as she raised her own glass and drank.

Candy drank for her glass just as Anna called her name.

Eliza was already walking away when Candy could feel herself faint.

Anna caught her and carried her discreetly in her bedroom and asked a maid to call Albert.

"What's going on?" Albert asked as he ran into the room only a few seconds later.

"Eliza slipped Candy some poison… I smelled it too late…" Anna said as she laid a sick looking Candy on the bed.

"It's acting fast…" Albert noticed.

"I can give her my blood and heal her…" Anna said.

"Do it!"

Anna bit her wrist and put it on Candy's mouth, begging her to drink.

"You know Albert, if something happens in the next 24 hours and Candy dies, she will become a vampire…" Anna informed him.

"I know… We'll be careful… But if it happens, can you give me your word that she won't be alone?" He asked her.

"Of course Albert! I'll never leave her alone… If she was to change, I'll teach her control and make sure she is happy…never alone…" Anna promised as Candy started to awake.

"What's happened?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Eliza poisoned your cup of champagne…I had to feed you my blood in order for you to survive…" Anna explained.

"Thank you… I knew something was wrong with the smile on her face… I never should have trusted her…" Candy said as she got back up.

"Then you wouldn't be you Candy…" Albert said as he kissed her forehead and they all headed back down the stairs.

As soon as Eliza spotted Candy on the stairs, she let out a cry of rage… She couldn't believe it!

Candy had been intercepted on the stairs by Archibald who wanted to apologize for Annie's behaviour and Anna had kept on walking down the stairs with Albert.

Eliza was seeing red and managed to find herself behind Candy on the stairs.

No one saw her in time to stop her.

Eliza pushed Candy as hard as she could.

Everyone watched and soon Eliza was held back by Niel and Archibald.

People were crying.

People were yelling.

"She's dead! I can't believe it… She's finally dead!" Eliza was yelling over and over again.

"It's not true right?" Niel asked.

"Albert's face was blank, he was in shock. She knew Candy would come back but there were a lot of people around Candy's body and neither he nor Anna could cover and say she was just unconscious.

"Yes…It's true… Candy is dead…" A voice said.

Everything else was a blur to Albert.

People crying.

People saying they were sorry.

Anna asking people to leave.

Reporters taking pictures.

The police showing up and arresting Eliza for murder.

The maids carrying Candy in her bedroom after Anna asked them to.

Albert reacted again when Anna put her hand on his shoulder. They were alone in Candy's room.

"I asked for everyone to leave the house for the next couple of days… I said you needed time to say goodbye…"

"Thank you Anna… I just… I know she's going to wake up but… The violence of her death… She won't be able to come back… Everyone thinks she is dead… Her life here is over…" Albert said, holding Candy's hand tightly.

"I know… I told George to come back tomorrow afternoon… I figured we would have a plan until then…" Anna said.

"Thank you… Isn't there anything you can think of?" Albert asked her.

"If it had been with less people I could have compelled them but there were way too many people who saw everything…" Anna said in an apologetic tone.

It was silent for a few minutes when Anna said:

"I know a witch who doesn't live very far from here… I could ask her for Lapis Lazuli jewellery for Candy… I can go and be back before Candy wakes up…" Anna said.

"That's a good idea… Why don't you just ask her to come here with everything she needs… Tell her I'll pay her very good money if she helps us." Albert said.

"I will… I'll be as fast as I can." Anna said before she rushed out of the house in super speed.

-C-

The witch she was looking for lived in a small town near by and had a dream of owning a bar in Chicago.

"Hello Gloria." Anna said as soon as she appeared in front of the witch's house. It was a special night and the young woman was working on growing some special herbs.

"Anna… What can I do for you?" Gloria asked.

She was surprised to see the young girl.

"I need your help for a friend of mine… She is going to wake up in transition soon and I need you to make her lapis lazuli jewellery… her father is very rich and willing to pay very good money for this… He asks that you take everything you need and come back with me… he will make sure to compensate your time!" Anna said real quick.

Gloria could see the urgency in the vampire's tone and knew it was important. She could hear the spirits telling her to go with Anna, that it was important for her to do this so she nodded her head, rushed inside to grab a few of the needed stones and let Anna carry her until they arrived at a very big mansion.

Anna finally set her back on her feet in front of a bedroom door.

"She's in there, come!" Anna said as she opened the door in time to see Candy was awake and being told everything by Albert.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I wanted to be there when you woke up candy…" Anna said.

"It's okay.. Thank you for coming Miss." Candy told Gloria.

"You can call me Gloria… Usually the spirits don't like it when we spell jewellery for vampire but for some reason, this time, they tell me I have to do it… They trust you…" The witch explained to Candy with a soft smile.

"Will you please thank them for me?" Candy asked.

"They know… They are always around…" Gloria replied.

"You haven't completed the transition yet…" Gloria realized.

"I…woke up only a few minutes ago…" Candy informed her.

"I can't spell anything until you've completed the transition…" Gloria said.

"I don't have to kill anyone do I?" Candy asked Anna.

"Of course not… All you have to do it drink a bit of human blood… After that I'll teach you how to feed on someone and keeping the person you're drinking from safe." Anna said.

"What if I can't stop though?" Candy asked, worried.

"We'll pour some of Albert's blood in a glass if it makes you feel better." Anna suggested.

"Albert's blood?" Candy asked.

"Yes… I really want to do this for you Candy…" He replied softly.

After that, Anna used a knife to cut the man's arm and poured a full glass of it before she fed him a bit of her own blood so he could heal.

"How about Gloria and I go to my office and discuss the conditions of her helping us while Anna helps you get acclimated?" Albert suggested to Candy.

They all nodded and Albert told them to come and join him when they were ready.

"The sun is rising… I'll close the curtains for now…" Anna informed Candy.

Candy then went to clean herself and change out of her ball down before she walked back in her room and shared her worries with her heart sister.

"I'm scared Anna… I don't want to become a monster…"

"You won't be… Listen to me Candy, you heard Gloria: the spirits agree with you becoming a vampire! This never happens! It must mean that they know you'll still be a good person after your transition… I promise you everything will be fine! I'll help you with everything and you will be fine. I promise you!" Anna said softly.

"Okay… I need to drink it all?" Candy asked.

Anna nodded and so she drank the whole glass. She could feel her fangs coming out and the change was almost immediate.

Candy could see everything, she could smell everything and she could hear everything.

She could also feel much more than before, she realized that everything thought her to be dead and started crying. It took her a few hours before she calmed down and by then, she could hear Georges coming inside. She stayed in her room and listened as Albert asked for a very private closed coffin ceremony.

The two men arranged for everything before Georges left. Candy could heard the sadness in Georges' voice and was sad herself that she couldn't say good bye to him.

When they knew he was far enough, they left the bedroom and found Albert and Gloria eating in the kitchens. Albert had closed all the curtains of the house and it was safe enough for Candy to move around until she got the rings.

The next few hours, they realized that Candy had the control of an old vampire. She was perfectly able to control herself when Albert accidentally cut himself and she didn't even fanged out.

"This is exceptional… As soon as I can I'll ask the spirits for some answers… I don't know if I'll get them but there has to be a reason for this…" Gloria muttered in an impressed tone.

-C-

Gloria stayed at the mansion until the funeral. She had bewitched Candy several pieces of jewellery so she could go out in the sun and so if she lost one, she had a backup. Albert had paid her enough money so she could move to Chicago and buy the bar of her dreams. He even proposed to be a full investor as long as she promised to help Candy when she needed it. Gloria agreed.

-C-

Candy watched her funeral from the shadows.

It was hard for her to watch as people she loved cried and she was in tears herself. She watched Anna comforting the kids of the orphanage and her two mothers… It was a pretty unbearable day and she was grateful when Albert demanded he was alone in the house for as long as possible. He told them he needed to grieve Candy's loss on his own and people respected his wishes.

It was now a couple of days after the funeral and Candy, Anna and Albert where planning the future.

Since Candy couldn't stay there, Albert insisted she took some money…meaning a lot of money, and everything she owned in this house. He did some investments in her name and bought her a few houses all over the country. One was in Mystic Falls, one was in Florida, one was in California, one was in New York and one was in Seattle. He wanted to make sure she always would have a place to go to and enough money to take care of herself (and Anna, whom he considered family as well).

They packed everything and planned to have things moved. Albert had bought Anna's apartment too and made sure this would be a safe place for them to store the things they didn't want to travel with but wished to save for later.

Candy had an exceptional control for a new vampire and Anna had a theory that Candy was always meant to be a vampire. They didn't know who were her biological parents but Anna had a theory they were part of the supernatural world and that it was the reason Candy was so good at being a vampire.

They were now standing at the gate, in the middle of the night, saying goodbye.

"You have to promise me to come back and visit me soon Candy… And please write often!" Albert pleaded with her.

"Of course I will Albert. I'll use Anna's name on the letters so nobody gets suspicious…" Candy said as she hugged him close.

"Be careful… Both of you… If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask me… If you need any magic done, I made sure Gloria would help you." Albert said.

"Thank you Albert… I'll always remember you… You'll always be my best friend, my big brother…" Candy said in tears.

"I'll miss you… You two take care of each others!" Albert said as he waved them off.

"You take care of yourself Albert!" Candy and Anna yelled back as they drove off into the night.

Albert knew his life would be lonely from now on, he would miss Candy dearly but he knew she would be happy and that was enough for him. Sighting, he got back inside, served himself a glass of bourbon and went to bed. The next day, George, Elroy and the others would come back and he would have to tell them that he gave to Anna all of Candy's things.

-C-

While Candy and Anna were on the road, planning on visiting the house they now had in New York, Gloria was looking at her new bar. William Albert Ardley had done a very good job in paying her back and she was standing in a fully functioning bar…her dream. Her promise to help Candy and Anna as long as she could in return was small.

The spirits, for some reason, needed Candy safe and protected as a vampire… She interrogated them of course but all they told her was that she would get the answered in due time, that Candy would be the one to save the world from the Originals…she would be their redemption… The witch didn't really understand how Candy could be the Original's redemption and destroy them but the spirits told her that saving the world from them didn't mean killing them…

Shaking her head, Gloria let those thoughts out and concentrated on her big opening. Her new life was starting.

* * *

**_What did you guys think of this one?_**

**_A REVIEW please?_**

**_I really need to know what you think of this!_**

**_Thanks for reading me!_**

**_Keep on reading!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

"Anna, why are we going to New York first? I think I would rather like going somewhere else for now…" Candy said as they were on the road.

"I know that Candy but I think you need closure… You need to see him one last time to be able to say goodbye to him." Anna said softly.

"Maybe you're right… But I know it's going to hurt… It's going to be hard to leave him behind…" Candy said as they parked the car in front of their house.

It was small and simple, right outside of the big part of town. Isolated enough so that people wouldn't get too suspicious of them but close enough they would be able to get in town quickly.

-C-

Terry was very sad. He had gotten word of Candy's death and while Susanna didn't hide her joy at being the only one competing for his attention and his heart, he couldn't help but think about the blond girl who had won his heart from the first time he saw her.

Of course, he had resigned himself to a life with Susanna and the woman knew it. On the cover of the magazines they were very happy and the perfect couple but behind closed doors, Susanna knew that he dreamt of Candy every nights and that nothing would stop him from playing for her night after night.

-C-

They had been in New York for a couple of weeks when Anna came home with tickets.

"What is this?" Candy asked.

"We are going to watch the latest Shakespeare play by the Strafford Company!" Anna stated.

"But this is Terry's…"

"Yes it is."

"Oh fine… I guess I can't avoid this forever… Let's go! When is it?" Candy asked.

"It's tonight. I got us the perfect dresses too!" Anna said with a triumphant smile on her face.

* * *

When the time to go see the play came around, they were both ready and Candy was very nervous.

"Don't worry, he won't even see you… All you need is to see him one last time, to say goodbye…" Anna reassured Candy as they walked to the private balcony they had reserved.

As they made their way there, they got interrupted by Susanna.

"Candy? How is it possible? You were dead!"

Candy's eyes widened and she rushed to Susanna to compel her:

"You didn't see me. Candy is dead. You are going to do everything humanly possible to make Terry the happiest possible. Now leave us alone!" Susanna repeated what she was told and turned around to go back to her seat in the audience.

"I know it wasn't easy Candy…" Anna started.

"Don't… It's okay…" candy said softly as they took their seat just in time for the play to start.

Terry had the lead of course and everything was perfect.

Candy used her super vision to watch the man she loved more closely and was in tears the whole time. With her vampire vision, Candy was also able to see Eleanor Baker in the audience. Terry was close to his mother once more and Candy was glad someone else would be there for the man she loved. She still had, among her most prized possessions, the nightgown the actress had left her in Scotland during that summer she would never forget…

At the end of the play, Candy was still in tears but grateful she got to see him one last time. As the actor bowed once more, she was surprised when Terry's eyes locked on hers. She saw his eyes widen and backed off as fast as she could.

"He saw me… he saw me…" Candy said.

"He probably thinks you were a ghost or something… To him it will mean that you're watching over him…" Anna reassured her.

"You're right." Candy said as they left the theatre along with everyone else.

They walked a while when they realized someone was calling for Candy. They both stopped and turned around to see Terry running after them with tears in his eyes.

"You're going to have to make a choice Candy…" Anna said quickly.

"I know…" She replied.

"I'll wait for you in the car!" Anna said before she kissed Candy on the cheek and rushed to their car.

Candy turned around to face Terry.

"Candy… My Candy… You're alive! How… I've been told… I thought…" He had a hard time finding his words and the feel of his hands on her cheek was heavenly to the young woman.

Sighting, candy resigned herself and compelled him:

"I love you Terry… So much… but Susanna needs you… I'll never forget about you and I'll always love you… You need to move on… Marry Susanna… Be happy… I love you…" Candy said before she gave him one last kiss and disappeared in vampire speed to the waiting car.

Anna didn't say anything. The tears and the expression on Candy's face was enough to tell her she was sad and in pain. Instead, she comforted her silently and took her in her arms. Telling her that it was for the best and that eventually things would be better.

-C-

It took a few days for Candy to get better and after a couple of months, she was back to her old self and had managed to bring Terry to the back of her mind. Anna was taking her all over the country, visiting things and meeting new people.

Anna was careful not to show the Newspaper to cCndy whenever Terry was in it and Candy knew what her friend was doing and was grateful for this.

They had both kept in touch with Albert and got new pretty often. When he had an important meeting in Washington, they met him there and spent the few days there with him, listening to news from home. Candy was happy to know all her friends were doing okay.

-C-

The war was finally over and the 20's were starting when Candy and Anna went back to Chicago. Albert informed them the whole family would be at Lakewood for a few weeks so the two girls figured it would be a good time to visit Gloria and finally see her bar.

They stayed in the windy city for a couple of weeks, going to Gloria's bar every night and having fun. Candy wasn't a big fan of alcohol or a heavy drinker like other vampires but she did like to drink a glass of champagne once in a while.

"So Gloria, did the spirit tell you anything new about me?" Candy asked the young witch one night.

"It's kind of confusing really… You're important, that's for sure. But they didn't tell me everything… Apparently you're going to get close to the Original family and bring them redemption… You'll also save a lot of people just by being in the original's lives…" Gloria told Candy as they watched Anna dancing with a young man.

"How will I get close to the Originals? I've never even met them…" Candy said.

"I'm really sorry… I can't tell you more… I don't even know more for now… All I know is that I want to be around to see you save the world of humans from the evil that is Klaus!" The witch said.

"From what I've heard he's not that bad… I can understand why he has trust issues and why he doesn't trust many people… His father wasn't the most loving one if what I've heard is true…" Candy said.

"And this right here is probably why the spirits like you so much Candy… You have a kind heart and see what's good in people when other don't see anything… I'm sorry I can't tell you more, I really am… But I can promise you I will find a way to contact you as soon as I get more information."

"Don't argue with the spirits on my behalf Gloria… If they don't think I need to know right away then that's fine…Maybe I'm not ready…" Candy replied softly before Gloria smiled back and went to the stage to sing.

A few minutes later, Anna came back.

"Having fun?" Candy asked her.

If the blond vampire was still a virgin and planed on staying so until she met love, Anna had had a few lovers over the years and Candy was fine with it.

"Nah… He's pretty boring… Did Gloria tell you anything good?" She asked back.

"Not really… Just that the spirits love me and that I'll do some good…"

"I'm sorry… I know you wanted answers…" Anna replied softly.

"It's okay… I'll get them some day eventually." Candy smiled.

"You know, I admire your spirit… I don't know how you always manage to find the good side of things…" Anna said before she dragged Candy to the dance floor where the bar's photographer took a picture of them. Gloria later promised them to send them a couple of copies as she put her own copy on the wall behind the bar among others and slightly hidden behind a vase.

-C-

A few days later, Candy and Anna were getting ready to leave town again. They had almost run into Annie and Archibald in a store and Candy decided it was time to go. Also she was happy to see that her old childhood friend was pregnant. Life was going on and she was happy for them.

Just as they were about to leave the town, a woman Candy had never seen before but that Anna apparently knew came to them.

"Annabelle… How nice it is to see you again… Who is your friend?" The woman asked, almost demanded.

She had short black hair up to her ears and was beautiful…Also Candy couldn't help but feel she had something to hide and couldn't be trusted.

"Katherine… Last time I saw you they were taking my mother away to lock her in the tomb because of you… This is my new sister Candy." Anna said.

So this was Katherine… Candy knew she was right not to like her immediately… Ever since her transformation, she had a third sense who told her if people were being sincere or not… It helped her and allowed her to feed on criminals only. Deciding she needed to be polite, Candy smiled at the woman who was the cause of her sister's pain.

"I've heard a lot about you Katherine… It's nice to meet you!" Candy said as they shook hands.

They all decided to go and talk in a local restaurant over lunch. They talked about a lot of things, pretending they were friends catching up.

"You seem in a hurry to leave town Katherine…" Anna noticed after a while of getting to know each other better (for Katherine and Candy).

Also both friends noticed how the young woman was always looking out the window, like she was afraid of some big evil popping up out of the blue.

"Yeah well, when an original like Klaus comes in town, I'm leaving… He still wants me dead you know…" Katherine replied.

"Why is he after you?" Candy asked.

Anna had told her all about the Original family and the hybrid curse. She had herself heard the story form her mother who had been told by Kol right before he changed her after a few hot nights of sex.

"Well, he wanted to sacrifice me to break his curse and I ran… He found my original home and slaughtered my entire family… Klaus doesn't like betrayal very much…" Katherine replied with a detached smirk that Candy didn't like one bit.

"Who does?" Anna muttered, reminding Katherine she was still a little mad at her.

"Well, it's sad that I have to leave really… Stefan just got into town… He is in full ripper mode though…Kinda sexy!" The brunette vampire explained.

"Didn't you tell me Stefan was a nice guy?" Candy asked Anna.

Of course she had been told all about the Salvatore and everyone in Mystic Falls. Anna wanted Candy to know as much as possible since knowledge was power.

"He is… But if Damon is still mad at him I can understand how he became a ripper…" Anna started.

"He doesn't want to feel the pain… Nobody helped him get control so he stopped trying on his own…" Candy replied.

"Well, I saw him with some other vampire called Lexi a while back… She helped him get on an animal only diet and he was in some sort of control but Damon tried to help him get control with human blood in 1912… The ripper of Monterey was born…" Katherine said simply.

She sounded satisfied by that…

"Let's get this straight… They both died trying to save you and they think you're locked in the tomb. Damon is waiting for the perfect time to open the tomb and spends all his time mourning for you. You spend your time spying on them and the thought of telling Damon you were fine and out of the tomb doesn't come to mind?" Candy asked, trying her best not to sound judgmental.

"No, never… I don't need them right now… Fortunately they'll be right there ready to fight for me as soon as I need them." Katherine said with another satisfied smirk.

"You don't love them…" Candy realised.

"I never did… Love makes you weak! I just like having both their attention." Katherine replied before she grabbed her purse and stood.

"Well, I must be off… I need to find a good hiding place… I might stay in town for a while after all… I want to see more of this new side of Stefan!" She said and left the two girls alone.

"Well Anna, it's official: I really don't like that girl!" Candy announced.

"I agree with you here… I never liked her…never trusted her… It's her fault if my mother is locked in that tomb and I swear I'll get my revenge on her some day." Anna said.

"As much as I don't like violence, I'll help you with this." Candy said softly.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Anna, we might not be blood related but you're my sister and I love you. I don't know your mother but she's important to you… It means she is also important to me. You want revenge for her and I understand this… I'll help you!" Candy replied sincerely with a soft smile.

Anna got teary eyed for a while before they decided to go to Gloria's one last time before they left town and moved on to California.

-C-

Klaus was in Chicago with his sister. They had just arrived and already she was all over a vampire that had just arrived in town as well and knew Gloria. He was a ripper and Klaus didn't like the attention the guy was causing but he knew Rebekah deserved to have her fun so he let it go and got a drink.

-C-

Candy and Anna went to the bar early and had a drink in private with Gloria before leaving early when they saw George, Albert's right hand, coming in with some investors.

On their way out, they crossed Stefan who was coming in with traces of blood on the collar of his shirt.

Anna quickly did introductions but Stefan had his emotions off and they were in a hurry not to be spotted by George. Candy however promised herself to try and help Stefan the next time they saw him… She knew she could do it and was determined enough that Anna agreed.

They both watched Stefan entering the club by the front door (they had used the back door from the beginning because they know Gloria and she told them it was okay…) and all of the sudden Candy froze.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked her.

"I don't know… I just… Didn't you feel something just now?" Candy asked back at her.

"No… Nothing… Why? Is it one of your feelings about people being nice or mean?" Anna asked her.

"No… It was different… It was kind of…familiar?" Candy tried to explain.

"Maybe Albert is inside with George…" Anna suggested.

"Maybe… I just… I felt like I needed to go back inside for a moment…" Candy said before she shook her had and added: "It's probably nothing… Let's go… We can't let George see us… He is on vervain and can't be compelled!"

-C-

As Stefan Salvatore entered the club, Klaus had a weird feeling coming at him through the open door… He felt the need to get out… Like something really important was waiting for him outside… He tried to resist but gave up and got outside only to see that nothing and nobody was there.

Shaking his head at his silliness, he walked back inside and got intercepted by Gloria.

"Klaus, I need to speak with you… Come back to the club tomorrow afternoon, it's important!" She said before going back on stage to sing her next song number.

* * *

Klaus didn't like being told what to do but he felt that whatever the witch had to say was important so the next afternoon, when Rebekah was busy enjoying time with Stefan and falling in love with the boy, he went back to the club.

"Gloria, you needed to speak with me… What is so important?" He asked as he sat down in front of the bourbon she served him.

"You're going to need this!" She said as she served him a double.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The spirits have shared some news with me… They want me to pass on a very important message to you."

"I'm listening… What do the spirits have to say?" He asked with a smirk.

"They agree that putting the curse on you was unfair and while they can't break it for you, they did something that could help you break it without being damned." She said, surprising him.

"So if I break the curse the way my mother intended me to I'll be damned and the spirits found another way? I don't understand…" he said and his tone showed well his disbelief and confusion.

"You can still break the curse by sacrificing a doppelganger, a vampire and a werewolf… If you do this you will be damned and suffer a lot… The spirits will send a lot of very competent people to hunt you down and kill you…And you can trust the spirits to find a way to kill you…Nobody is truly immortal!"

"Sounds lovely… What is my other option then?" Klaus asked curiously.

"A few years ago… About 20 years … The spirits allowed the woman you were having sex with to get pregnant… She got scared and abandoned the child… That child is a daughter and was changed into a vampire a few years ago… You need to find her, gain her love and her trust… if you do, the curse will break itself and you will be able to make hybrids without problems…" Gloria blurted out.

Klaus laughed.

"You're not serious are you?" He asked.

"Actually I am…" She said seriously.

"Why now? Why me? I don't understand…" he said.

"Like I said, they reconsidered your position and admitted that you were punished for something that was out of your control… You should have been given a chance to make things right on your own… However it doesn't change all the bad you did over the years and it's the reason why they can't cancel your curse… They need to know that you are worthy of the favour they want to do you…"

"Why a daughter?"

"They know how much you want a family… She will love you and be loyal and faithful to you… All you have to do is look for her, get to know her and gain her love and her trust on your own, without using tricks or compulsion or anything else…" she explained.

"They want me to work for it…" Klaus realised.

"Yes, they do… The ball is in your court." Gloria said.

"How do I find her? What do you know about her?" Klaus asked her, suddenly curious about the child he had produced.

"Her name is Candice White…She goes by Candy and was changed when she almost died… She travels with the vampire who changed her and is now like her sister, Annabelle." Gloria said as she handed him the picture.

"Is that her?" He asked, mesmerised.

"Yes, she's the one with the curly hair. Blond hair…" She replied with a smile before she added "You can keep this one. I've got a copy"

"Who is the other girl? She looks kind of familiar…" Klaus asked, not taking his eyes off the picture of his daughter.

"Her name is Anna. She's the one who saved Candy's life by changing her… she was changed by her mother who was changed by your brother Kol…" Gloria informed him.

"I remember now… she's Pearl's daughter… She was much younger looking the last time I saw her!" Klaus nodded.

"I suppose you're not allowed to tell me anything more?" he guessed.

"I'm sorry… The spirits told me it could take you a while to find her but not to loose hope… They assured me you will have found your daughter by the time you find the next Doppelganger…" Gloria said.

"I still have a few years then…"

"Yes you do… She's worth it Klaus… She really is…" The witch said as she served him another glass.

"What can you tell me about her? How is she?" Klaus asked eagerly.

"She's been in perfect control ever since she went through transition… I was there! She has a kind heart and always sees the best in people… Her smile can brighten a room any day… She is selfless and respects life. She only feeds on criminals before she compels them to confess for their sins…" Gloria said with an amused smile.

"The opposite of me… Right?" Klaus said as he downed his glass and asked for another one.

Having a child was a lot to take in for someone like him who always thought he would never be able to have one.

"It will be okay Klaus… she will love you… I know she will… she wants to know who her parents are… I had to tell her the spirits wanted her to wait some more… She was disappointed but she understood…" Gloria informed him.

"Thank you… For a witch you're not so bad!" Klaus said.

"That's all thanks to your daughter… She showed me that not everything is black or white… Well, you better go on your way, I have some preparations to make for tonight's show! It's going to be magical!" Gloria said as she showed him to the door.

Klaus nodded and left her some money for the drinks before he went to find his sister.

As soon as he found her, he told her everything he had learned and to say she was surprised was an understatement. They tried guessing who the mother could be and it didn't take them very long but it was useless since she was long dead and there was no trace of what she did with the child.

They stayed in Chicago for a few more nights before Mickeal showed up and Klaus had to compel Stefan to forget about them. He really wanted to save his sister from Mickeal and so he daggered her to force her to come away with him, to safety. He would undagger her later, when he reunites his whole family.

At the idea of introducing his daughter, Candy, to his siblings he could already feel pride swelling in his chest. He needed to find her and he would try to work for it… He would give the spirit a chance and believe them…

-C-

Candy and Anna travelled a bit and they met Lexi one day.

It was April 1922 and the blond vampire was on a mission to help get Stefan back on the right tracks. Candy decided to help and so the four of them spent the next few decades' together, helping Stefan gain control of himself when he drank human blood.

Stefan managed to gain the control he wanted and was grateful. Candy had become a good friend of his and he felt the need to help her, to protect her and to make her happy. She was like the little sister he never had.

They stayed all together for about 20 years before they went back their separate ways with the promise to meet again soon.

-C-

Candy kept in touch with Albert until he was on his deathbed and cried him for a while. He had never had children and made sure she would inherit everything under another name. The investment he had made for her where going very well and even if most of the companies went to other members of the family, Candy found herself with a big load of money.

She realized just how much Albert cared about her when she found out he had invested a lot of money in Mystic Falls in her name over the years and made sure to visit the town often. She now had not only a house but a well respected place in the community of Mystic Falls along with Anna; Albert wanted to make sure they wouldn't get suspicious of the two girls and did his best to establish good relations with the people of the town.

-C-

The next few decades, Candy and Anna kept on travelling and met new people. They went in Europe for a while during World War 2 because Candy wanted to help and they stayed a few years after that, visiting, learning about history and meeting new people.

They met up with Stefan and Lexi a few times and always had fun.

However, as the years passed, the time for the Comet to come back to Mystic Falls also grew near and so the two heart sisters began to slowly make their way to Mystic Falls.

Stefan was already in town ever since the previous spring. He told them all about how he saved a Gilbert form a car crash and how she turned out to be the exact copy of Katherine.

They were both concerned for their friends, just like Lexi who hadn't heard about it before and they decided to get there together. Lexi wanted to introduce her new boyfriend to them anyway.

As they got into their car for Mystic Falls, Anna said in a joyful tone:

"And to Mystic Falls we go!"

* * *

**What did you think?**

**What will happen next?**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Keep reading me and share with your friends!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: _

Candy and Anna finally arrived in town and were both tired so instead of going to see Stefan immediately, they headed straight to the house they owned.

It wasn't a very big house like _Lakewood_ but it was big enough for the two of them and any guests they might get. It was elegant and fully equipped with all the latest technology, their favorite books, movies… Everything they liked. Candy was particularly proud of the fact the house was working with solar energy!

"I hope everything goes well tomorrow… I really don't know what to expect from Damon…" Anna said.

"I can understand his pain… I can't imagine how hurt he will be when he learns that Katherine has been playing him all this time…" Candy replied.

"I can't believe the time is finally here… I feel like I've been waiting forever to find my mother again…" Anna said.

"Don't worry Annabelle, I will do anything in my power to help you reunite with your mother!" Candy swore.

"I know you will… We're sisters!" Anna smiled back before wishing Candy a goodnight and going to bed.

The next day, not only would Candy meet Damon but Lexi would arrive in town with her new man and they would all meet the new Katherine look alike.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be as bad as the previous one…

-C-

Klaus was getting frustrated.

Over the years, he had never wanted anything more than he wanted to know his daughter. It didn't have anything to do with him breaking the curse anymore, he didn't care about that for now, all he wanted was to see her, talk to her, have her love him like any daughter loves her father!

He still had the picture Gloria had given him and spent a lot of time drawing her, imagining what she would have looked like younger, drawing her growing up with him… He had a whole box full of drawings picturing his daughter growing up with him, surrounded by his family… He drew her as a little girl, sleeping in his arms after consoling her from her nightmare or him giving her a piggy ride on his back… He drew himself watching over her during her sleep when she was a baby…

He simply drew what his mind could imagine… He drew what he wished would have happened.

He had always thought that love would make him weak but he had been wrong… he already loved his daughter and he felt like he would be able to move the world for her and he hadn't even met her yet…

At some point, Gloria had told him Candy was in Europe during World War 2 and he got so worried for her that he went there as fast as he could. Of course he didn't find her… Europe was wide, war made it chaos and hard to find someone… Especially since he had no idea where she went exactly but he didn't leave the war zone until after peace had been declared. After a while Gloria then took pity on him and told him Candy was safe… She had helped people, been a nurse on the front but was now enjoying life, visiting historical monuments with Annabelle.

Sighting, Klaus looked at the coffins of his siblings… Rebekah, Finn, Kol… Even his mother was there… They would all love her, he was sure of it… He didn't need to meet her to know she would enchant them all…

He had run into a couple of vampires his daughter had met over the years and they all said the same thing: She was selfless, nice, pretty, cheerful… She loved life and enjoyed it, doing her best to have people around her enjoying it as much as she did…

Elijah, his elder brother was running around the world, probably looking for a way to stop him from breaking the curse, unaware that he had a niece… Maybe it was time to find him and try to make peace… Maybe it was time to try and work on getting his family back on his side… Work for it… Like the spirits wanted…

Mickeal… Well, Mickeal had been out of reach for the past few years and nobody really missed him… Klaus knew the man wasn't dead but he also felt like he wasn't a threat anymore. As long as he wasn't chasing him, he wouldn't know about Candice and she would be safe… Klaus didn't know what he would do if Mickeal was to find his daughter and hurt her before he could even get to know her… He would probably go on a rampage and kill everyone who stood in his way to get to Mickeal…

What if Elijah met his daughter before him? That was Klaus's biggest fear… He feared that word of his past behaviour would reach her ears and that she would find herself unable to love him…unable to forgive him… He really needed to find his brother and make peace… It was a necessity.

Shaking his head, Klaus grabbed his sketchbook and started to draw the reunion he wanted to have with his sweet baby girl. He would never see her grow up but he at least had the pleasure of imagining how it could have gone…

-C-

The next morning, Candy was her normally cheerful self and Anna was getting nervous. In a few weeks the comet would come and the tomb would be able to be opened… She was close to seeing her mother again and couldn't wait to introduce her to Candy… They would be a family all together and she couldn't wait for it to happen.

The two girls got ready until the doorbell rang and they saw Lexi on the other side. Candy had given her one of her Lapis Lazuli rings as a gift a few decades ago and so Lexi could walk in the sun.

"Lexi! I'm so happy to see you! Come in!" Candy greeted her friend.

"I'm happy to be here!" The other blond replied.

"Where is that new boyfriend of yours?" Anna asked their friend.

"It didn't work out… We broke up…" Lexi replied with a small smile to show it didn't affect her that much.

"Oh… I'm sorry… Do you want to talk about it?" Candy asked, always up to helping people out.

"Nah, it's fine… Turns out he was just dating me so I would change him… It's okay… I didn't love him that much anyway… Are we ready to go see Stefan?" Lexi asked.

"Sure, he told us to meet him at the Mystic Grill for lunch…" Anna informed Lexi.

"Let's go!" Candy said before they all grabbed their purses and were out the door and into Candy's car.

When they arrived at the Grill, it didn't take them long to spot Stefan who was speaking with a slightly younger Katherine.

"I guess it's her…" Candy said.

"I don't like her!" Anna announced.

"That's because Katherine is the reason your mother is locked in the tomb and because she's a Gilbert…" Candy joked.

"Maybe… But she's going to end up hurting Stefan one way or another… I just know it!" Anna replied.

"Well, maybe we should come in and introduce ourselves!" Lexi suggested as she led the way.

As soon as Stefan spotted them, the look on his face changed to one of pure happiness. Elena turned around to see what was making him smile so widely and frowned when she saw three girls walking toward them. One was a small brunette who looked like she was the youngest of them all, the other two were blondes, one with curly hair, a wide smile and freckles and the other with straight hair.

"Stefan, how nice to see you!" The blond with straight hair said.

"Lexi, I've missed you! Candice, Annabelle, it's nice to see you two again too!" Stefan replied before he remembered Elena by his side.

"This is Elena Gilbert, a friend I made since I came back in town. Elena, this is Annabelle, Lexi and Candice, some old friends of mine." Stefan introduced.

"Old friends as in…" Elena asked in a whisper.

Obviously she knew about vampires.

"Yes, they are vampires. Don't worry, they won't hurt anyone!" Stefan replied with a soft smile that showed the girls he was falling for the Katherine look alike.

"Well, it's nice to meet you… I'm going to go and let you have your moment with Stefan… I'm sure you have a lot to talk about…" Elena said with a smile before she walked away.

"Well, she seems different from Katherine so far!" Candy noticed.

"Yeah, I'm not fooled… It could be just a mask!" Anna replied as Lexi nodded in agreement.

"Elena is nice girls…" Stefan replied as he led them to a table where they ordered lunch.

"We'll see…" Anna said with a frown.

"So, I thought you would have brought your brother with you…" Candy started.

"Damon is…Damon… I figured it would be best for us to talk first before we go and meet up with him at the Boarding house." Stefan announced.

"How have you been?" Lexi asked him.

"I'm fine… I'm in control… I still drink from animals once in a while but I can drink human blood without going crazy so that's good." He replied.

They ate lunch and talked for a while. They caught up with each other's lives and talked about their plans to open the tomb.

"Are you sure you want to tell Damon that Katherine isn't in it anymore?" Stefan asked Candy.

"Well, we can't lie to him, it would be wrong!" She replied.

"If we tell him he won't help… Not if there is nothing in it for him!" He explained.

"Then we'll find another way! We'll ask the Bennett's or Gloria… There is always another way but we can't lie to him!" Candy protested.

"I was all for lying to Damon and telling him the truth only later, or even maybe leaving him in the tomb…. But Candy has good arguments…." Anna smiled.

"You don't even know Damon!" Stefan said.

"Maybe that's why she wants to be nice to him!" Lexi joked.

"I want to free Pearl but I want us to do it the right way! It would be wrong of us to use him for this! Plus, I'm sure he still loves his brother and would help us just to help Stefan..." Candy explained.

"Okay… We'll do it your way… But I'm still sure that Damon won't help us… We'll have to do without him!" Stefan warned him.

"Then we will manage without his help!" Candy replied with a bright smile.

"Oh, how I've missed your always cheerful spirit Candy…" Stefan said, hugging her to his side as he gave them direction to the Boarding house.

Lexi went in the car with him while Anna and Candy followed him in their car.

When they arrived, they all came in at the same time and Stefan directed them to the living room where Damon was sitting in an armchair, drinking bourbon.

This was the first shock of the day for Candy…

Damon was good looking of course but his whole attitude in this armchair… It reminded her of someone she had lost… Someone who still haunted her dreams… Someone she still loved and missed dearly… Someone she didn't think she could ever forget…

"Stefan, I see you brought some friends… Annabelle, Lexi… Who is your new friend? Nice to meet you Freckles. » Damon said as he extended a hand to her.

Anna turned around and saw Candy paled. Of course she knew why…. Only Terry called Candy _Freckles_ and she knew it brought back some painful memories.

Candy was shocked for the second time of the day.

Did he have to call her that? Did he have to act this way? The way he walked, quirked his eyebrows… He looked so much like her Terry…

"Terry…" Candy whispered as she automatically shook his hand.

"No, my name is Damon and yours is?" He asked her charmingly.

He liked her of course. Candy was attractive and he felt himself being attracted to her… Maybe he could have fun with her until Katherine was freed from the tomb…

"Damon, this is Candice White Ardley… I told you about her…" Stefan intervened.

He, too, knew the story with Terry and wanted to save Candy for more pain.

"Oh, the woman who helped you getting control with human blood… Nice to meet you then Miss Ardley!" Damon said as he took her hand and kissed it, trying to show his gentleman side.

Candy had shaken herself up by then and took control of herself.

"Damon, I've heard a lot about you… It's nice to meet you!" She said with her trademark smile.

However, Anna who knew Candy well knew the ghost of Terry wasn't far in her sister's memory and that she would cry later.

"So, you girls came to visit my little brother? How nice! Very nice timing too..." Damon said as he served himself another glass of Bourbon.

"Cut the crap Damon, you know very well why I'm here! Let's not pretend you don't know anything and get right to business!" Anna snapped.

"Anna calm down… We have something to share with him first…" Candy said softly.

"Fine, you tell him if you want but be quick!" Anna said.

"What's going on here? I'm guessing Anna here wants to open the tomb to free her mother but what's in it for you?" Damon asked Candy.

"Anna is my best friend, my sister…. I'm going to help her free her mother!" Candy said softly.

"That's nice… So, what is it you have to share with me first? Do we need privacy? My bedroom isn't far…" Damon suggested as he looked at the stairs.

"Yeah right… Good luck with that!" Lexi said as Stefan chuckled.

At Damon's look, Anna explained:

"Candy's a virgin and is saving herself for true love! Don't mess with her!"

Candy blushed and said:

"Anyway… It's about Katherine and you're going to have a hard time believing us but just know it's the truth and we have proof…" Candy started.

She watched Stefan silently positioning himself behind his brother in case he needed to be held down.

"What about Katherine?"

"She isn't in the tomb…" Candy started.

"What are you talking about? Of course she is she's…" Damon started.

"Please don't interrupt and let me explain… Katherine is a master at escaping and all she thinks about is herself… She doesn't care about anyone else… I know it hurts… The truth often does…. I have several pictures to prove it and a video that was taken 20 years ago…" Candy said.

"I don't believe you! You're lying!" The blue eyed Salvatore exploded.

"Listen to her Damon it's the truth… I saw a picture taken at Bon Jovi's concert a few years ago and Katherine was there…" Stefan said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon seethed as Candy showed him several pictures of Katherine lately and a video from a few years ago she had managed to put on her phone.

"Because you wouldn't have believed me…or stopped long enough to listen to me…" Stefan replied.

"Let's be clear, Candy is the only one who insisted we told you the truth, I was all for letting you believe the lie and finding out the truth after we open the tomb but she has good arguments when she has her mind on something!" Anna said in a harsh tone.

She still blamed a little both Salvatore brothers for what happened to her mother but had managed to forgive Stefan… Maybe she would be able to forgive Damon too with time… After all, the only real culprit here was Katherine…

"I have her cell phone number… I could put her on speaker and call her right away if you want more proof…" Candy suggested softly.

"No need… I've heard about you Candy… I also know my brother wouldn't lie to me about this…. I believe you… Now if you would excuse me… I have some sorority girls to pick up!" Damon said as he stood up.

"Wait!" Candy half-yelled, making him turn around as he was at the door.

"What?"

"Will you help us open the tomb or not?" She asked as the other rolled their eyes.

They knew he would refuse…Why would he help now?

"Why would I want to open it now?" He asked.

"To do the right thing and reunite a mother with her daughter…" Candy said.

"I'll think about it…" Damon said as he picked it leather Jacket and walked to the door.

Once he was at the door and had it opened, Damon turned around and said:

"There is a talisman that can gather enough power to open the tomb after the comet comes… It's hidden at the Lockwood's. I'll help you get it at their next party if you go with me as my date!" He saw Candy smile in gratitude and the stunned look of the others.

He smiled back and exited the house, deciding to go to the Grill instead of the closest sorority.

What was this girl doing to him already?

-C-

After Damon left, Anna turned to her heart sister:

"Are you okay Candy?"

"Yeah… I think so…"

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"It's just… your brother reminds me a lot of Terry… The way he moves, talks… Only Terry called me _Freckles_…" Candy said, tears already coming in her eyes.

"You don't have to stay if it's too painful you know…" Anna said.

"You know I'll make it Anna… I'll be fine… Don't worry… It's just… I haven't felt this way since the last time I saw Terry… I'm confused…" Candy said.

"How do you feel?" Lexi asked her softly.

"I'm not sure… I'm attracted to him of course but… Is it him or the fact that he reminds me of Terry?"

"You just need to give yourself some time Candy… Don't rush it… It will be fine…" Stefan said as he handed her a tissue to dry her tears.

"You're right of course… I just need to give myself some time to think…" Candy replied.

"Maybe you should just stay away from Damon if he brings back painful memories…" Lexi suggested.

"I feel like he will only help if I'm here though…" Candy explained.

"Somehow I think she's right…" Stefan said.

"You don't have to stay Candy… We'll find another way, even if he doesn't help us…" Anna said.

"I want to stay Anna… I want to help you find your mother and I want to know why he makes me feel this way… I'm strong, I'll be fine!" Candy concluded with a smile.

"Good then… What do you girls think about going in town and spent some more time with Elena… I think you'll like her once you know more about her…" Stefan said with enthusiasm.

Because they were his friends and they wanted to make him happy, they agreed and they ended up visiting the town with Elena, her bubbly friend Caroline, her witchy friend Bonnie, her ex boyfriend and actual friend Matt and her little brother Jeremy.

Candy smiled when she realised Anna seemed to like Jeremy while the young man also seemed to be quite taken with her.

It looked like Pearl wouldn't be awoken with Gilbert's blood after all.

* * *

**_What did you think of this new chapter? _**

**_Like it? Hated it? _**

**_Can I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter please?_**

**_Who will Candy end up with? Will she open up to Damon? Will he open up to her? Will they like Elena or act against her?_**

**_Keep reading me and don't forget to share with your friends so they can read it too!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

The next few days went by quietly.

Anna spent more time with Jeremy and they slowly started dating. Candy came to trust Elena, even if Anna stayed on her guards. Lexi didn't stay long and ended up leaving town after a few days, promising to come back as soon if they needed her. She felt that she needed to spend some time away from Stefan to try and figure out what it was exactly she was feeling for him. Maybe she only didn't like Elena because she was dating Stefan… But then, was Stefan really only her best friend or did she feel more for him?

Damon was intrigued by Candy and so he tried to spend as much time as possible with her. So far, when they talked, the subjects were light, like actuality, history or what they liked… He felt like her life story was pretty important and he wanted to hear it but if he wasn't ready to share his own story, he couldn't expect her to share hers, right?

He also had gotten closer to his brother and they were slowly going back to how they were before Katherine came in their lives and screwed things over for them.

When the party at the Lockwood's finally came, Damon was pretty smug: Candy had agreed to go as his date!

Sure, it was what he had negotiated against his help to open the tomb but he truly was curious about Candy. His brother had refused to tell him anymore, claiming that it was her story to tell and he understood that perfectly… He just wanted for her to confide in him…

Why did he feel that way when he only knew her for such a short time? He didn't know but he was determined to find out. After spending so much time pinning after a bitch that didn't want or deserve him, he had all the time in the world to win over Candy!

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" Candy asked Anna as she grabbed her purse to go to the Lockwood's party with Damon.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll go over to see Jeremy and spend some time with him, you have fun!" Anna said.

"Okay, if you're sure!" Candy smiled.

Anna and Jeremy had spent a lot of time together since they had met. Apparently the young man was nice and funny and Anna liked him a lot.

Damon rang their doorbell right on time and when Candy opened the door, he was a perfect gentleman and complimented her on her dress.

Candy blushed. The more time she spent with Damon, the more vivid Terry's memories were… It was almost painful for her but she had managed to hide it so Damon wouldn't see it. So far, only Stefan and Anna knew how much it hurt her to see Damon… She didn't want him to know because she wanted him to help them.

"It's a nice car you've got here…" Candy said.

"Thank you, I bought it brand new!" He replied proudly as they got out of the car and walked toward the entrance where the Mayor and his wife welcomed them in.

"Is Stefan coming with Elena?" Candy asked her escort.

"Yes, he left to pick her up about the same time I did… Why?"

"No reason, just curious." Candy replied with her bright smile.

"You know, that smile of your could brighten up a whole room!" Damon said as they walked around the place.

"Why, thank you Damon!" She replied, blushing slightly.

They met a few people and everyone loved Candy immediately. Who would have guessed that she was the kind of creature they were hunting? Damon and Candy enjoyed themselves with Stefan and Elena and when nobody was looking, Damon went to get the medallion.

"What is this?" Candy asked, looking at the ugly yellow talisman.

"This, my dear Candy, is Emily's talisman. It will be able to take the power of the comet and help any witch open the tomb." Damon said smugly.

"That's smart!" Candy commented as Damon grabbed two champagne glasses for them.

The rest of the night went by rather quickly and even if Candy was pained by the difficult memories that Damon awoke in her, she was happy to be there with him. He was damaged, just like Terry had been and he could be fixed, just like she fixed Terry. He just needed people to love him and be sincere with him… She enjoyed her time with him the rest of the night and when it was time for the blue eyed vampire to drive her home, she knew he, too, had had a good night.

"So, when will I see you again? Want to go out sometime?" Damon asked her as he stopped his car in front of her house.

Candy knew it would be best for her to say no… The less she saw him and the less she would find herself crying at night but she also knew that they needed that Talisman and that he would probably give it just when it was needed, not before… She also wanted to spend more time with him… Part of her wanted to see how far things w=could go between them.

"Sure, why not?" She replied.

"Cool, I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow then!" He said.

"Sure, that works for me!" She replied before she left the car adding:

"I had fun tonight… Goodnight Damon!"

When she got inside, she let her smile fall and went in her bedroom, ready to finally let go of the bottled up pain.

.

The next morning, Anna gave Candy a concerned look but the blond vampire acted like she didn't notice it at all and acted like she usually did.

"How was last night?" Anna asked her friend and sister.

"It was good. Damon acted like the perfect gentleman he is deep down."

"I heard you last night Candy… You cried again!" Anna said, looking at her sister in the eyes.

"It's nothing… it will pass as soon as I get used to him…"

"Maybe it would be best if you didn't see him again…" Anna suggested.

"Avoiding pain isn't the best solution to deal with it Anna… If I avoid it now, it will come back later when I see someone or something else that reminds me of him! I can't avoid it forever! Do you realise that the last time I went into a theatre was when I went to see him for the last time with you?" Candy did her best to explain things.

"Fine, if you're so sure… But the minute it's too much I get to stake him!" Anna compromised with an amused smile.

"So, how was _your_ evening?" Candy asked, smiling again.

"It was great, I had lots of fun with Jeremy… I think I'm going to join him in school tomorrow… I'll go and sign up today!" Anna decided.

"Really? Well, that's new!" Candy replied with shock.

"What about you, what are you going to do?" Anna asked her back.

"Well, I'm having lunch with Damon today. I don't really want to start working before we've freed your mother… I've got a feeling that something is going to happen and will take some of my time… I don't know what it is but I want to be ready!" Candy said.

"You think it has something to do with your father and his identity?" Anna asked with surprise.

"Maybe… I'm not sure… We'll see!" Candy replied.

There was no need in torturing themselves with questions whose answers they wouldn't get until it was the right time.

.

That day, Candy had lunch with Damon and was surprised when he told her he had packed a picnic for her.

"That's very nice of you to do that… You didn't have to." She said as they sat on a blanket in front of the falls.

"When on a date with a beautiful young woman, I always do my best to please." He replied with a small smile.

"Is that something you do often?" She asked him, thinking that Terry had never done this for her, maybe because they never really had the occasion to just be happy together for long.

"Actually it's the first time since I turned." He smiled.

"Then I feel honoured, thank you." She replied as he served them some nice smelling food and a bottle of wine laced with blood.

"You know Candy, I'm not an idiot… I know you're hurting… I don't know why… But if for some reason it's that painful to spend time with me…You don't have to. I'll still help open the tomb… I don't want to cause you any pain…" He said and she could guess being this honest and caring with someone isn't what he was used to.

"I…It's not your fault… I… You remind me of someone I lost a long time ago…" She said softly, looking down.

"Someone you loved…" He guessed.

"Someone I have a hard time getting over…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"If I do would you tell me about you and Katherine?" She asked with her trademark smile.

"How can I say no to anything when you look at me like this?" He chuckled and for the next few hours, they told each other their stories.

They talked so much that the afternoon turned into the evening and they were interrupted by Anna who was worried for her sister. Candy reassured her and told her she was fine, but that she didn't know when she would be back.

"How about we pack up and continue this at the Boarding house?" Damon suggested, looking at her in a softer way than before, maybe because he finally knew her history, maybe because he felt a connection forming between them.

They arrived at the Boarding house laughing over some stupid joke Damon had told and, surprising Stefan and Elena, they settled in the living room where they kept on talking.

Until now, Candy had only told Damon of her story with Terry but she decided to tell him everything and so she told him of Niel, Eliza, her childhood at Misses Pony's home and of Annie. She told him of Albert and of how Eliza did everything she could to ruin her life, including trying to kill her. He didn't know how Candy managed to remain this light and happy when she had gone through so much but he couldn't help but admire her.

.

"What did Candy do to your brother? He's so different now…" Elena whispered to Stefan as they were lying on his bed.

"I think she simply opened up to him and somehow forced him to open up too. It's just how she is… It's like she can heal the soul or something." Stefan replied.

"Oh…good. By the way, I talked with Bonnie today and she refuses to open the tomb for us." Elena informed him as they heard laughter coming from the living room.

"I'll go and talk to Sheila tomorrow with Candy." Stefan said before he kissed her and helped her take her mind off of things.

.

When Candy got home, late at night, Anna was waiting for her. Candy told her what she had one all day, how she told everything to Damon and in exchange he opened up to her, how they bonded and became friends and how it didn't hurt as much to be near him. She could see that he wasn't just a guy that looked and acted like Terry, he was also very charming and his own person. She was growing to like him and was truly hopping things would work out fine.

.

Klaus was in a bar owned by a witch opened to many vampires in Texas when he overheard an interesting conversation about a bubbly blond vampire that helped someone turn her emotions back on.

Could it possibly be his daughter?

"Her name is Candy… I tell you, she's amazing." The woman said as she explained how Candy convinced her to turn her emotions back on.

"What does she look like?" Klaus asked, stepping out of the shadow and in front of the couple of vampires talking.

"Very pretty, long blond curly hair, cute little freckles all around her nose, green eyes, a bright smile that could brighten a room…" The woman described.

"Where was it? How long ago? Where is she now?" Klaus asked her urgently.

"I…It was a few months ago in Georgia… She was heading toward Mystic Fall's, Virginia with her friend Anna to get Anna's mother Pearl out of some tomb…" The woman replied fearfully when she realised how strong and dangerous Klaus was.

"Thank you." Klaus replied before he paid for his consummations and left the bar.

He immediately made some calls and arranged for himself to take a plane to Virginia where a car would be waiting for him. He also called one of the witches that worked for him to ask him to drive his coffins to Mystic Fall's. He would find a place by the time he got there.

.

Candy stood nervously by Stefan's side as he knocked on Sheila Bennett's door.

"Hello Stefan. Who is your friend?" The old witch asked politely.

"Hello, my name is Candice White. I'm here with Stefan to ask for your help for something." Candy gave her hand for the woman to shake, a sign that she had nothing to hide.

"Ah yes, the spirits warned me of your arrival… They also told me what you wanted. Are you positive that only this one vampire will get out of the tomb?" She asked.

"Yes, we'll simply kill the others." Candy said.

"Pearl was a good woman Sheila, she simply stayed out of misplaced loyalty toward Katherine… She won't create trouble." Stefan pledged.

"The spirits warned me to trust Candice. I'll do it…but I need some time to gather enough energy…"

"We have what you need. Well, Damon does but he'll give it to you. He has Emily's pendent… It was bewitched to help you channel the comet." Candy said gently.

"Very well. The night of the comet is in two days, I think it would be best to do it then. I'll meet you in front of the tomb in two days around 9." Sheila concluded just as Bonnie arrived for her daily training. The young witch was glaring at Candy and got scolded by her grandmother.

"We'll go now. Thank you Sheila… If there is anything I can do for you, please tell me." Candy said.

"Of course." Sheila smiled before she closed the door behind her granddaughter.

.

Bonnie didn't like Candy but couldn't give her grandmother a valid reason other than she was friend with Anna, Jeremy Gilbert's actual vampire girlfriend.

"You're jealous of this Anna…" Sheila realised.

"Of course not… why would I be? She's a vampire and Jeremy is only a kid… he's Elena's little brother… Why would I have feelings for him?"

"I never implied anything about feelings honey… But apparently you do… Don't worry Bonnie, if it's meant to be, it will happen on its own. Don't force destiny." The wise grandmother advised before they started practicing lifting objects.

.

Two days later, Anna, Candy and Damon joined Sheila at the tomb. Stefan was by her side and since she knew him, she probably felt safe with him near her. Anna had a small container with a few blood bags with her so her mother would be strong enough to walk around.

Damon was standing very close to Candy, with whom he spent a lot of time lately and he handed the witch the old pendent.

Sheila walked in front of the stone door and muttered some ancient language for a while when suddenly a small 'pop' was heard.

Stefan and Damon moved the heavy stone out of the way while Anna and Candy walked inside with a couple of torches to set the place on fire after Pearl was rescued.

They didn't have to look very far.

"Mom!" Anna cried as she ran to a woman lying on the flour. She poured some blood in her mouth while Candy held her head up and Pearl opened her eyes.

"Annabelle…Are you real?" She asked weakly.

"Yes mother, I am. This is my friend Candy, we'll get you out right now." Anna said while Candy threw the torches on the closest vampire.

They quickly caught fire and since they were all close together, all the vampire in the tomb burned rather quickly while Anna helped her mother through the invisible barrier.

"I've put the barrier back in place. We never know when it could come in handy." Sheila said before she declared she had done what was asked of her and left.

.

Anna took her mother home right away, warning Candy she was going to feed her mother some more and give her a bath and a change of clothes.

"I'll be there soon." Candy smiled softly before she turned toward Damon.

Stefan went to drive Sheila back home and after that he was going to join Elena at the Night of the Comet celebrations.

"So, I'm guessing you want to be there for your friend and won't come with me to the Grill tonight?" Damon asked, trying to hide his disappointment. If it was up to him he would spend every minute of every day with this woman.

"Yes… I'm sorry but Anna is my only family now and…"

"It's okay, I understand. Can I at least buy you lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course. We can meet up at the Grill around noon?"

"That's a plan. Do you need a ride?" He asked her, hoping to get a few more minutes in her company.

"Sure, that would be nice thank you." She replied with a soft smile.

.

When Candy arrived back in her house, Anna was upstairs in the room they had settled for Pearl. Candy entered it and saw that the woman had cleaned up and changed. She also had fed and looked much better.

"You must be Candy…It's nice to meet you… Thank you for being such a good friend to my daughter." Pearl told candy.

"Of course. Anna and I are sisters now. Do you have everything you need?" Candy replied softly.

"Yes, I'm sure everything will be fine. It's nice of you to let my daughter use your money…" Pearl said. Apparently Anna had told her their story while she was helping her mother clean up, feed and change.

"I'm going to leave the two of you alone. You have a lot to catch up on between history and technology." Candy said.

"Thank you Candy." Anna said, hugging her friend with tears of joy in her eyes. She added "I would have lost hope a long time ago if it wasn't for your good heart or your cheerful spirit. Thank you for everything."

"Don't worry about it Anna; Now, don't forget to give your mother the cell phone we got her and tell her how to use it." Candy said with a bright smile before she left the two women to go rest in her own bedroom.

.

"This Candy is something special…" Pearl whispered.

"Yes…she is… She can make anyone feel better… Well, anyone but Katherine. We met her a few times and she's still the same heartless bitch as she used to be… But I've seen Candy convince vampires to turn their emotions back on… She's amazing, and pure… She's truly good." Anna explained.

"You love her." Pearl realised.

"She's been my only family for a long time… We care for each others… You'll grow to love her too I'm sure… I have yet to meet someone who doesn't love her." Anna replied.

"I can't wait. I love her already for doing so much for you and me…" Pearl replied before her daughter started to explain everything her mother had missed, from law, to history and politics to fashion and her own life. She even mentioned Jeremy Gilbert to her mother and if Pearl wasn't so happy about it at first, Anna managed to convince her mother to give the young Gilbert a chance.

"He's read Jonathan Gilbert's journal and showed it to me… I don't know if it will make you feel better but apparently Jonathan Gilbert really loved you and regretted his decision to turn you in for all his life… I've read it in his journal." Anna said.

"It doesn't make me feel much better but it helps…a little…" Pearl replied before Anna started to explain technology to her mother.

* * *

**I know it's been a while...I'm sorry...**

**I hope you liked this chapter too.**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW, it helps me to know people actually read this and enjoy it. Even if you only write a word in your review, i'll be happy!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

The next morning, Candy was making breakfast for herself, Anna and Pearl when she realised she had a voicemail. She opened it and listened:

"_Candice, it's Gloria. Don't call me back I was just calling to let you know the spirits told me that your father is about to arrive in Mystic Fall's. I can't tell you anything more right now… I'll call you as soon as I know more. Don't bother calling darling. Have a nice day."_

"Candy, you're okay?" Anna asked her sister as soon as her mother and herself entered the room to see Candy, her cell phone in hand, sitting at the breakfast table.

"Gloria left me a message last night… My father is about to arrive in town… She doesn't know more know or at least she can't tell me more right now… I can't believe it Anna… You just got your mother back and I'm about to finally meet my father!" Candy exclaimed.

"That's great!" Anna hugged her friend.

"I'm happy for you Candy." Pearl said. Her daughter had told her everything and she was intrigued too.

"Thank you Pearl. Now, why don't we celebrate with a nice big breakfast?" Candy suggested as she pointed to the well furnished table.

They started talking about their plans for the day and while Candy was supposed to meet Damon for lunch, Anna had arranged for her mother and Jeremy to meet.

.

The next couple of days went by pretty fine. Pearl actually liked Jeremy but knew that what he had with Anna wouldn't last. They weren't really in love but he was at least a sincere friend and she understood, thanks to Candy, that she couldn't blame him for his ancestor's mistakes.

Candy was at the Boarding house, waiting on Damon to be ready for the party in town he wanted to take her too. It wasn't anything big or important but he had made a point in taking her out as much as possible and she simply couldn't find it in her to say no to him. She almost didn't feel the pain she was used to when she thought of terry anymore and it was mostly because she thought of Damon more than she thought of Terry.

As usual, Damon came to pick her up but he got a flat tire on the way and got his shirt dirty so they drove home so he could change. She was wandering in his library, waiting for him to come down in a clean shirt when it happened.

There was an old dusty box in a corner that probably hadn't been moved or even opened in years. Curiously, Candy went to open it and got some sort of old photo album out. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something fall and put the album back down to pick up the large piece of paper.

It was an old newspaper article about the murder of a Salvatore. She automatically turned it around and froze.

On the other side of this article, she could see a picture of her Terry in a suit. By his side a Susanna Marlow in a big white wedding dress.

"Candy are you okay?" Damon asked when he realised how pale she was.

When he realised that she was crying he came closer to her and looked over his shoulder.

"Is that…"

"Yes… That's Terry and Susanna… I… I'm sorry… I know it's stupid to be upset after so long but… I had dreams about this day only it was the two of us… I…"

"Shhh, it's okay Candy… You don't have to feel bad about crying… But if you want my opinion, he's not worth your tears… This Susana girl doesn't hold a candle to your beauty…" Damon whispered, making her chuckle.

"Thank you Damon… You seem to always know how to make me smile lately…"

"Are you sure you're okay? We don't have to go out you know…"

"No, I'm fine… I'm just overly emotional lately… I know my father is about to arrive in town and I've never seen him… I've waited for this moment since I became a vampire and I can't wait to finally meet him… I'm so nervous about this… I mean, what will I do if he doesn't like me?" She asked Damon.

"He will love you Candice, it's impossible not to." He replied, looking intensely in her eyes before he stood up and coughed to hide his emotions.

They talked a few more minutes before Damon took Candy to this party where they had fun. At some point, he heard Candy explaining what had happened to Stefan and Anna and they both asked her if she was okay. Of course she told them that Damon made everything better and he got suspicious looks from his brother but he ignored them.

So what if he had feelings for a girl he knew he wasn't good enough for? If all he could be was her friend, then he would be stupid not to try and do his best to be it. Could he really tell his brother than being any part of Candy's life was much better than being no part of her life at all?

.

Later that night, Pearl took Candy aside and thanked her heart fully for everything the young bubbly blond had done for Anna.

Candy of course replied that it was only natural, that she immediately felt like Anna was a big part of her life, the minute she had met her and Pearl smiled at that.

"We might never feel as close as you are to my daughter Candy, but I'm sure we're going to be good friends." Pearl said before she turned around to join her daughter and the Gilberts from whom she was trying to buy a building.

That night, Bonnie confessed her attraction to Jeremy and the young Gilbert had an honest heart to heart with Anna. They both admitted they weren't in love with each other and they parted with the promise to always be friends.

.

Klaus had been driving for a few hours when he finally crossed the sign "**Welcome to Mystic Fall's**". It was kind of ironic that he was going to meet his daughter for the first time on the land he and his siblings were born and changed on. If they had been normal human, this is where she would have been raised…

For the first time in a very long time, Klaus, the supposedly fearless hybrid was nervous about what was going to happen.

Would she believe him? Would she accept him?

He looked to the passenger seat and the small jewellery box that was sitting there… He had made it himself just for her and he truly hoped that she would like it.

He wondered a bit where to start but then he realised that this was his opportunity to fix another of his mistakes. He needed to drive to the Salvatore Boarding house.

.

Candy was home with Anna and Pearl when suddenly her phone rang. She recognised Gloria's ring tone and answered immediately.

"Gloria?"

"Yes Candy, it's me. You're father has arrived. Now please don't interrupt me. The spirits didn't want me to tell you who he was sooner because he needed to find you himself, he needed to work for it…"

"Some kind of personal quest?" Candy asked as she turned a bright smile towards Anna, knowing she was listening.

"Yes, something like this. Over the years he has looked for you, met people you had helped, learned as much as possible about you… When you went in Europe during World War 2 he got so worried that without knowing where to find you, he went there as soon as he could and didn't leave until war was over and he got word that you were fine. He has a picture of you with him…The one of you and Anna taken at the opening of my bar." Gloria explained.

"What's his name? Where is he?" Candy asked.

"His name is Klaus…the original hybrid. He is your father. Right now, he decided to use the opportunity to fix something… In the 20's he compelled Stefan Salvatore to forget about his sister and himself to protect both him and them against Mickeal, your grandfather… he's going to give him his memory back any minute now…" Gloria explained.

"So I can finally meet him?" Candy asked, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes honey you can. Now I've got to go but you have to come and visit me soon okay? Enjoy your time now!" Gloria said before she hung up.

"I… I'm going to…" Candy started as she rose.

"Of course you're going, we're all going! I don't think you're in any state to drive right now!" Anna exclaimed, just as happy as Candy as they all ran to the car and drove toward the Salvatore's house.

.

"Hum, hello… Can I help you?" Stefan asked as he opened the door.

"You don't remember me mate but we met in the 20's." The blond man with a rich british accent said.

"Oh… No offence but a good part of the 20's are a big blur to me… I was in a ripper mode and forgot most of it…" Stefan said as he invited the man inside.

"I compelled you to forget a few weeks…" Klaus said before he explained more and told everything he could to Stefan before the man let him compel him to remember.

Damon of course chose that moment to come down and while Stefan was remembering his past, Klaus was telling Damon what he had done to Stefan.

"I… I remember… Where is Rebekah?" Stefan asked.

"She's still daggered for now… I'll free her as soon as my coffins arrive… I'm having them driven here as we speak… They should be here in a few days." Klaus replied.

"You're going to undagger her?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, I am." Klaus replied.

"I need to think about this…" Stefan muttered as Damon explained to Klaus:

"He has a human girlfriend called Elena right now… She actually looks just like Katherine… Since you apparently know her." Damon said.

"A doppelganger? Well, that witch was more right than I would have thought…" Klaus muttered.

He was about to explain what he meant by that when the door burst open.

"Is anyone here?" An angelic voice yelled in desperation from the doorway.

"Candy? We're here, what's going on?" Damon asked, worry in his voice.

Klaus stood. Candy? His daughter?

He watched a three woman entered. He recognised Pearl and her daughter. Between them was his daughter, her eyes closed.

"Please tell me that Gloria was right and if I open my eyes I will see him here…" She pleaded with Damon.

"See who?" Damon asked as Pearl said:

"He's here Candy."

Candy opened her eyes slowly and rose them. She was crying with joy and had a bright smile on her face. Klaus was also smiling.

"Candy…" He whispered.

"Klaus… You're… Are you… You're my father?" She said… It was hard to know if she was asking a question or simply stating a fact.

They were finally face to face, after all those years of looking for each other… They were looking into each other's eyes and Candy couldn't hold back anymore, she rushed into Klaus' arms and hugged him close to her as he, too, hugged her hard.

* * *

**What did you think of their reunion?**

**Don't forget to review please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

"Why don't we leave them alone for a while so they can talk and catch up?" Pearl suggested.

"We… We could go back to my house… If you want…" Candy suggested.

"I would love that." Klaus replied, still hugging his daughter close.

"You go and we'll stay here for a while. Call of you need us Candy." Anna said as she kissed Candy on the forehead.

.

Candy went on the passenger seat of her father's car and told him where to go. The silence was tensed and full of emotions. They were both waiting to be inside to talk.

They arrived quickly and before he joined Candy inside, he quickly grabbed the necklace he had made for her along with a bag from the back seat.

Once they crossed the door, he handed her the necklace.

"Here, I made it for you…Candy…my daughter…" He said, his voice tick with emotions.

"Thank you…" She said, not knowing if she should call him "Klaus" or "dad" or even "daddy".

She opened the box to find a superb gold chain with a Rose hanging from it. The rose's petals where made of rubies and the rest was made of emeralds and diamonds. On the back of the rose was engraved "**_Always and forever family, Klaus_**"

"It's so pretty… Thank you…You really made it yourself?" She said as he helped her put it on.

"Yes…Whenever I got tired of drawing what could have been our life together had I been there to raise you, I would work on it." He replied.

Candy was about to cry again, she knew it and so she decided to change the subject for the time being. She showed him the house quickly and they both sat down on a stone bench in the small rose garden she had installed.

"I heard you loved roses… I'm glad it was true…" Klaus said.

"Gloria mentioned, when she called earlier, that you had to work hard to find me… That it was some sort of trial…"

"It was long but I don't regret it…" he said

"I…um… I've been dreaming of this moment for so long and yet I don't know what to say…"Candy said.

"I know what you mean… I don't know if you're aware of this but… You have an aunt and three uncles. I'm afraid to say three of them are daggered…Only Elijah is walking free… But the others are on their way… I'll undagger them as soon as they get in town…" He said.

"Daggered? Why?" She asked, looking at him with those bright green eyes that made him regret ever loosing his temper with them.

"I have a very bad temper Candy… I lost it with Finn and Kol… With Rebekah I just wanted to protect her from Mickeal, our father who's hunting us. She was being difficult… I'm sure Stefan will be able to tell you everything now that I made him remember." He explained quickly.

"Mickeal… The old vampire that hunts other vampires?" Candy asked.

"You know him? Please tell me that he hasn't tried to hurt you…" Klaus asked her, looking her in the eyes.

"I've never really met him. But Anna told me of him… Pearl had some sort of affair with Kol and so she knows a lot about your family…"

"Yes, I remember them together… I think Pearl is the woman Kol stayed the longest with…" Klaus chuckled.

"Where are you staying? I mean, if you're having those coffins brought in town, you have to have a place right?" She asked him curiously.

"I was thinking of settling in one of the foreclosure in town."

"None sense, I've got this big house here and lots of room. You can stay here… I mean… If you really want to… I don't want to force you or anything…"

"I would love to stay here Candy…Thank you…" He said before he got his phone out and texted his witch the address.

"I guess we should talk about things…" Candy said.

"Yes… I would love for you to tell me about your life… I want to know everything about you Candice…" Klaus told her.

"I grew up in an orphanage called Pony's home. Miss Pony and Sister Lane were running it and I was very happy with them…until my best friend and sister Annie was adopted by the family that wanted me… I had refused to go with them because she was afraid of being left alone…"

She told him everything. How she came to work for the Reagan's, how Niel and Eliza did everything they could to hurt her and get her fired. She told him about her Prince of the heels, about Albert, Anthony, Alistair and Archibald. She told him everything up to the point she met Terry and how they fell in love. She told him of Elisa's plan to get her expelled and how Terry sacrificed himself and went to New York. She told him of all those times when they almost met again and how she ended up studying to become a nurse. She cried when she told him of Susanna and of her joy to find Albert again. She told him how she nursed him back to health only to discover, after another of Niel and Elisa's evil plan, that he was her adoptive father. Then she told him how she met Anna up to how she died.

"I met him." Klaus said.

"What? Who?"

"Albert Ardley… I met him and his right hand Georges at Gloria's one night. He immediately knew I was a vampire and he still drank with me." Klaus said.

"Albert was a great man…"

"You loved him." Klaus realised.

"He did so much for me… He saved my life, adopted me, helped me… he wasn't only my adoptive father, he was my best friend and my big brother…" Candy explained.

"I could have met you sooner… I almost went to his funeral but I got word of you being in New York so I went there…"

"I left New York early to go to his funeral… I was surprised when I learned he left me everything under my new identity…" Candy said.

"I'm glad you found someone to love you like you deserve Candy…and I'm sorry about your Terry…"

"I'm only just now starting to move on…"

"Only now? It must mean someone is helping you moving on. Do I know him?" He asked with a small smile.

"When Stefan introduced me to Damon I thought I was seeing a ghost… It's not that he looks so much like Terry but he was so similar…They acted the same and he just reminded me so much of Terry it hurt… But I also wanted so badly to help him move on from Katherine and to spend more time with him that I endured the pain until it completely disappeared from my heart…"

"I don't personally know Damon but I've heard of him…"

"I think I'll always love Terry in a way but…I don't know… I wish I could be what Damon wants… We'll see I guess…"

"He'll be an idiot not to love you Candy… You're perfect. And I'm not saying that because I helped making you or anything." Klaus replied with a chuckle to make her smile.

"I was wandering… How should I call you? I mean… I… I would… How do you want me to call you?" She asked nervously. It wasn't like her to be so nervous but then again, she never faced with her father before either.

"You can call me Nik if you want, or Klaus…or even Dad or daddy if it's something you might want…"

"Is it something you might like?" She asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes… I would love that."

"Okay then… Daddy it is." Candy replied with a chuckle as she hugged her father, who hugged her back immediately.

They spend the entire day talking about a lot of things. At some point, Klaus got his bag out and showed his daughter the numerous drawings he had made over the years. Their reunion was filled with tears and love and the fact that a doppelganger was in town didn't even come to Klaus' mind. He didn't care about his curse at the moment. He had his daughter with him and he loved her so much already that he would do anything to keep her happy. Hell, he'd even try to drink from animal if that was something she might want from him.

As she watched the drawings, Candy cried, explaining to her father that it reflected the kind of life she would have wanted. They were both on the same page when it came to their relationship and she loved it.

.

Around Midnight, Klaus and Candy were still talking when Pearl and Anna came back home.

"Is it okay to come in or do you want us to come back later?" Anna asked Candy from the doorway.

"Of course it's okay to come in Anna. We're sisters, remember?" Candy replied with a bright smile as her best friend and her mother joined them in the kitchen where they were drinking blood laced with spices.

"Ah, I see you made your special mix for your father." Anna teased.

"What can I say, I wanted to show off!" Candy chuckled.

"You're very lucky Klaus, Candy is very famous for her special mix and nobody, not even me, knows what she puts inside." Anna told the powerful vampire with a kind smile.

"It is indeed very good…" Klaus complimented once more.

"She puts so many spices and herbs inside… I never manage to name more than 5." Anna said with a playful pout.

"I can taste the pepper…maybe some curry, a bit of ginger, maybe some parsley…" Klaus tried to guess.

"Among many other things." Candy giggled.

"Well, I'm honoured to be among those who tasted it." Klaus said.

Anna and Pearl sat down with them and Candy served them her special mix. After the first taste Pearl said:

"Maybe some wine too…" Candy nodded.

"On other words, Candy, you have to be careful… As soon as the word gets out that you're my daughter, you'll become Mickeal's favourite target." Klaus warned her.

"Yes, and it doesn't help that you can't fight to save your life either… Luckily…" Anna started but was interrupted by Candy.

"I already told you Anna, I'm a nurse at heart, not a fighter… I only hurt people who deserve it and after that I heal them and make them act better." Candy reminded her friend.

"Yes, and as I was saying, luckily we don't have to worry about Mickeal anymore." Anna finished.

"Why is that?" Klaus and pearl asked in a same voice.

"Bonnie Bennett's mother, Abby… It happened a few years ago… Elena Gilbert was about 4. Candy, you were spending the week with Stefan and Lexi and I came here to get those books you wanted to donate to the blind institute for their charity auctions. I arrived just as Mickeal tried to kidnap Elena. Of course she doesn't remember now but Abby was here and she gave Mickeal an aneurism."

"I've heard it hurts a lot…" Candy replied.

"You've never been given one?" Klaus asked, shocked.

"Who will give her one? Everyone loves her!" Pearl replied softly, already loving her daughter's friend.

"Anyway, he ran away long enough to heal and Abby started to make a plan to take care of him. Since I was in town I offered her my help and she did a very dark spell to desiccate him in a matter of seconds. She transported him to Charlotte. He's locked in the old cemetery there… I can give you the exact location if you wish." Anna said.

"Is it because of the dark spell that she never came back or did something happen to her?" Candy asked.

"Yes and no. In order to do this she had to take a human life and it shook her… She lost faith in her powers and in herself. It made her loose her powers temporarily and she was too ashamed to come home. After that I think she got them back but she's still not back… I'm guessing she figured she was gone for too long… I know she's moved on with someone else…" Anna explained.

"We have to tell Bonnie and Sheila… Maybe they can find her and help her… Bonnie would be happier with her mother." Candy said.

"You can't always help and save everyone Candy." Anna reminded her.

"I know…"

.

The next morning, Candy woke up and for a few seconds it felt like every single morning…until she remembered that her father was living in her house so she showered, got dressed and rushed downstairs to prepare some breakfast for everyone.

"'Morning Candy." Anna wished her as she entered the room already showered and dressed.

"Good morning." Candy replied, her smile bright enough to light up the whole house.

"Someone is in a really good mood." Anna commented as Pearl joined them.

"And why wouldn't I be? I finally met my father and I'm getting over Terry. Life is great right now." Candy replied.

"Something smells really good in here." Klaus commented as he joined them.

"Candy's making breakfast. She's the best!" Anna said as she helped herself.

Klaus sat down next to his daughter and was slowly getting to feel like he was home with his daughter and her friend.

"Candy… I don't know if it's the right moment to tell you this but since John Gilbert vetoed the sell of the old office mom and I were starting to think about maybe leaving…You know, travelling the world so she can really catch up on what she's missed." Anna said.

"Oh…that's a great idea." Candy replied as Klaus looked down.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come with us." Anna added.

"I…I don't know… Of course I'd love to, you know that but…" Candy said, glancing at her new found father.

"I want to spend more time with you too Candy, so if you want to join Anna and Pearl in their travels, I'd go with you. If you decide to stay here or go somewhere else, I'll stay with you… You're free to do as you wish sweetheart." Klaus told her.

"I don't think you're the only one holding her back Klaus…" Anna realised.

"Who else?" Klaus asked as Candy blushed and busied herself with cleaning around.

"I think it has a lot to do with a certain blue eyed Salvatore…" Anna explained.

.

Later that day, right after lunch, they all headed to the Salvatore Boarding house. While Anna was going to speak with Sheila and Bonnie Bennett about what she knew of Abby and her whereabouts, Klaus was going to talk some more with Stefan and Candy was going to speak with Damon.

"So, you finally found your father… You must be happy…" Damon said softly.

"I am…"

"You don't look as happy as you should be…" He noticed.

"Anna and Pearl invited me to leave town and go travel with them… Dad said he stay with me, wherever I wanted to go and whatever I wanted to do…" She said.

"Oh…" Damon didn't know what else to say.

"I don't know if I should go with them or not…" Candy added, wanting to hear his opinion.

"Well, you should do whatever you want…" he said, grabbing a glass and pouring bourbon in it, something he hadn't done since he became close to Candy.

At that moment, Bonnie and Sheila left, and Candy went to speak with Anna. Damon could hear Anna explaining that the two witches went to get ready to leave so they could find Abby and that Pearl and her would go with them that very night and start their travelling from there. Candy needed to make her choice before then.

"Well…apparently I'm going with you." Candy said sadly.

Damon poured himself a second glass as he watched Candy leave the house to pack her bag.

.

Damon was drinking his tenth bourbon when Stefan entered the living room and told him:

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks brother, I love you too." Damon replied, rolling his eyes.

"Candy didn't want to go, she was waiting for you to give her a reason to stay." Stefan insisted.

"I doubt it. Why would she need me to give her a reason to do anything?"

"Because she loves you as much as you love her you idiot." Stefan replied.

"She deserves more than me… She deserves someone better." Damon mumbled.

"I think my daughter deserves to be with whoever she decides to love Damon. She's home, packing her bag. She's going to come back her to say goodbye to you and Stefan in about half an hour… I suggest you use that time to sober up and find something to tell her. As long as you make her happy I won't stand in the way of your love but the minute you break her heart, know that I will rip your heart out of your chest." Klaus told him, looking him in the eyes.

"What makes you two so sure she loves me?" Damon asked.

"I've known her a long time Damon, I know her well." Stefan replied.

"It's my daughter… Yesterday we talked about a lot of things and we connected. I know she loves you." Klaus replied before he rushed to his daughter's house to pack his own bag, just in case Damon decided to take the coward way and ignored everything.

You love her and she loves you Damon, there is nothing else to think about. Go to her and tell her how you feel, make her stay here. You deserve Love, just as much as anybody else and so does she." Stefan said quietly.

"Candy deserves Love more than anyone." Damon replied.

"And you're the one she chose to Love. Do something." Stefan said before he left the room as Damon went in the kitchen to drink a big cup of coffee before he ran to Candy's house.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter?**

**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

Damon ran faster than he ever had to reach Candy's house before she left and he arrived just in time to see Klaus carrying two bags to a car.

"Candy stop! Don't go!" Damon yelled before he stopped in front of her, grabbed her shoulders and when she faced him, said:

"Please don't go with them. I love you Candy and I want you to stay here with me."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Damon saw Klaus smiling and carrying the bags back inside. Somehow, he knew what Candy's reply would be.

"Please Candy… I'm so sorry, I'm dense sometimes and I don't always say what I should. I want to give us a chance. I want you to stay here and give us a chance." Damon said, looking her in the eyes and baring his soul for her to see.

"Damon… I…Okay…I'll stay… That's all I wanted to hear…" She replied before she locked her arms behind his neck and went to kiss him.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you in a few weeks Candy… Call if you need anything okay?" Anna commented as she lent against the car.

"I will… I'll miss you Anna. Promise me you'll be careful and call as soon as you can." Candy asked her sister.

"Of course I will. We're sister, this isn't the end of anything." Anna replied before they hugged each other close and Anna went in the car with her mother, started it and drove away from her soul sister.

.

While Damon and Candy were now a couple, they took things slow and Candy stayed in her own house, with her father. Damon stayed in his family house with his brother for now. He really wanted to make things right with Candy and since she was a virgin, he wanted to let things go to her own pace.

The next few weeks were peaceful. Candy and Anna called each other often and if Klaus' witch had been delayed with his coffins, he was still on his way.

Candy was happier than she had ever been and after 4 weeks with Damon, she decided to give him her virginity. It was something important to her and Damon knew it so he did his best to make things as perfect as he could for her.

.

When Katherine arrived in town, she went directly to see Damon and Stefan and was enraged to see them both happy without her. Stefan was apparently dating the new doppelganger and Katherine thought she was hallucinating when she saw the sweet innocent Candy, Anna's friend, making out with Damon. How dare she take him away from her? She needed them both on her side for her plan to get free from Klaus and now it was all ruined...

.

Candy and Klaus were having a nice joyful dinner with Damon, Stefan and Elena and everything was going perfectly. Klaus left the room to go get some more wine from the kitchen when an enraged Katherine stormed in and started to throw small wooden stakes toward Candy.

The sweet blond got one in the arm and Klaus ran back in the room in time to see Damon rushing to place himself between the stakes and Candy, getting them all in some place. They were apparently laced with vervain and the elder Salvatore was rolling in pain on the floor while Stefan tried to fight off Katherine.

"Katerina… If you think your life was hell for the past five centuries you're going to change your mind and think it was heaven compared to what I'm preparing for you now. How dare you attack my daughter? What has she ever done to you, you filthy little bitch?" Klaus screamed so loudly that the walls started to shake.

Katherine froze for a second.

"Klaus…your daughter…I…I didn't know… I swear…I…" Katherine tried to defend herself as Klaus caught to her and punched a hand through her chest, wrapping his hand around her heart.

"Please… I didn't mean to…I was just mad that she was with Damon…he…I…" Katherine stuttered, fear obvious in her eyes.

"I'm going to be merciful Katerina and put you out of your misery right away." He spat at her before he ripped her heart out and threw her heart in the light fire in the chimney.

.

Candy had taken the stake from her arm and drank some blood to make it heal faster and then started working on Damon who was now unconscious. She took the stakes out, one by one, not caring that they were burning her hands every time.

"Dad, can you run home real quick and bring back the bottle of blood I prepared please?" She asked him.

"Your special recipe?" He asked her.

"Yes, it will help him heal faster." She commented.

"I'll be right back." He replied before he kissed her on the forehead and ran home to do as she asked.

When Klaus came back with Candy's bottle, she asked him to heat up a cup of it and she helped Damon drink it.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite nurse…" Damon commented weakly before he added "When I imagined you playing nurse with me, I imagined it very differently…" He smiled.

"I'm glad you're feeling well enough to joke around…" She said.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm fine… It's you who got hurt." She told him.

"I'm fine now… Hey, take that worried look out of your face right now and come here." He told her as he invited her to snuggle up to him, which she did happily.

.

In a few days' time, Damon was in top shape again, just in time to help Klaus and Candy un-dagger the rest of the original family since they were supposed to arrive later in the day.

As Klaus was about to go back home after going to buy groceries for his daughter, he got interrupted by Bonnie Bennett.

"My grandmother sends me to tell you that your curse has been lifted. You're finally the hybrid you wanted to be and your mother's curse is no longer effective. Congratulations." She told him before she turned around and went back to looking for some desert to make for Jeremy.

Klaus was overjoyed to hear this so he got home quickly, his arms full of bags and celebrated with his daughter, her boyfriend and Stefan. They were just finishing the bottle of champagne when his witch parked the truck in front of the house and rang the doorbell.

"Ready to meet the rest of your family sweetheart?" Klaus asked his daughter who nodded happily.

They were all starting a new life and even if Finn, Rebekah and Kol started a bit pissed, everything would be all right eventually. They were a family and would stick together now that there was no more danger.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this last chapter...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
